My Lost Emotion
by Rose JewelStar
Summary: Lucy has lost her emotions ever since her parents die in a train crash but what happens if she meets fairy tail? I still haven't decide lucy pairs up with who so the competition starts on my 4 chap :D, scratch that it's RoLu! The voting has end.
1. Chapter 1-Fairy Tail

Hope u like it :D

i don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

No emotions only power with nothing else left…..

Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfilla and I'm the only mage in a guild called Love & Lucky.

Ever since my parents died in a train crash I have been emotionless ever since.

I have blond hair that reaches till my waist and wears a cloak everyday. Under my cloak is a one piece suite and has a golden belt on it (imaging the outfit from Teen titans Raven)

* * *

**Normal pov**

As usual emotionless Lucy walked in the guild Starlight, greeted everyone in the guild as soon as she is done, master Aoi called for her. "Lucy!...Here are the bag of forms, go to each guild and make sure everyone writes them ok?" said Master Aoi.

Lucy just nodded and left opening the door. But then stopped and looked at Master Aoi since she usually leaves important things at the last moment. "Oh and by the way, you are going to compete in the Grand Magic Games too." Said Master Aoi. Stella just nodded and left.

* * *

**Time skip to Fairy Tail still Lucy's pov**

"So this is Fairy Tail" said Lucy. Walking in the guild… she saw a guy with only boxes and a pink hair boy whom was fighting with the topless guy and then got scolded by a red haired mage. Lucy sweatdrop and said "Um…. If you don't want to enter the grand magic games then that's find with me." When finally everyone turn to me and said "WAIT! Don't GO!" I sweatdrop again and just handed the foam to the bar maid

"Just sigh it and I'm outta here."

"Ok, by the way what's your name?"

"Shouldn't you be the one telling your name instead of me?"

"oh, sorry I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira"

"Whatever, I'm Lucy"

Then the boy with pink hair said

"Hey, I'm Natsu! u look strong! Fight me!"

"Oi! BAKA! Don't pick a fight with someone you don't know!" the topless mage said whom suddenly appeared behind Natsu.

"What did u say stripper!"

"What did you call me pinky!"

"Don't call me pinky ice breath!"

"Are you guys fighting again?" the red haired woman said.

"NO! WE are best friends right?"

"YUP!"

Then she looked in my direction "Oh, by the way I'm Erza"

"Lucy" I said looking away

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Why? Your not the boss of me"

"I…..er…..um…" said Erza who was blushing red from embarrassment

"thought so"

"GRRR…..that's it! I Erza Scarlet challenge you Lucy to a duel and who wins gets the title for the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT?!" other people in the guild said

"Um…..u do know I'm not in Fairy Tail right?"

"…..Then what do you want to bet on?"

I smirk evilly and said "Loser has to be the slave of the winner"

Everybody jaw's drop  
"FINE! But you'll regret this!"

"Whatever"

* * *

**Fighting Time! Still Lucy's pov **

"Erza after you better be me!" Natsu said "Ready Set GO!"

"Equip Heavens Wing Armor!" (I think that's what u call it) "Dance my swords!"

I easily doge them and everybody was like even Erza "WHAT! How is that possible?!"

"Element dragon's roar" I said as smoothly as I could.

Yup! Just as I thought everyone's jaw drop

And with just one hit Erza was knocked out.

A blue haired girl came beside her a looked like she was healing her.

"Well, I'm taking the foam and get going. Oh and tell her she doesn't need to be my slave."

"OI! What about me?" the pink boy idiot said

"Later"

"OI!"

and with that I just walked off.


	2. Chapter 2- sabertooth

Rose: Hi everybody! the love is coming :D

Lucy: you got to be kidding me

Rose: Why? a whole bunch of guys are going to love u~

Natsu: Ya! Luce make sure u wait for me!

Rose: -_-...Who says i'm making a NaLu

Natsu: But u like me don't you? 0^0''

Rose:...ya...but I like Laxus Sting n Rogue too~

Natsu: NOOOOOO!

Lucy: -sigh- Rose doesn't own fairy tail

* * *

**Sabertooth Lucy's pov **

Sign….. I'm bored….. I wonder if I should make an entrance…..hmm

**Sting's pov **

I was just sitting on the counter

"UGH, Rogue I'm bored~ Lector is not even here"

My buddy just look at and went back to reading his boring book.

Suddenly the door went wide open….and it was a person wearing a cloak

"Look, I just need you to write this and I'll leave"

Hm….. I wonder what's under the hood. Oh a game came into my head.

"Yo, hooded girl!"

"What?"

"I wanna see your face"

"No"

I sweatdrop and said "Don't you know who I am? You don't have a choice unless you want to be beaten."

"A loud mouth bumble bee that I don't give a shit about? And who says I don't have a choice? Don't underestimate me!" She said in a very emotionless voice.

"Why you! I have u know I'm the Great White Dragon Slayer Sting (I have no ideal how you spell his last name)"

"So?"

" ... Find let's fight….. if I win you show me your face."

"and what if I win?"

"You win ha as if"

she just glared at me and for some reason I feel scared now

"Fine if you win then…..Rogue can be your pet"

Rogue came my way and said: "NO WAY IN FU*KING HELL WILL I DO THAT! Don't involved me in your stupid matches"

The hooded girl look like she came up with an ideal.

"How about if I win you 2 find me an exceed and if you don't, don't brother me ever again."

"…Fine by me"

* * *

**Sting Vs Lucy Nobody's pov**

"let's get this started Blondie"

"Don't call me Blondie"

"White dragon's wing slash"

Lucy blocked it with "Dark Shadow's shield" (I don't know all the dragon slayer magic so I created my own :D)

"What the? You're a dragon slayer?"

~ignore~ "White dragon's roar"

"AH" Sting barely doge the roar

"Shit, find then let's get serious"

But before Sting could go dragon force, he got surrounded by thousands of blades "Equip sword knight armor"

"Help" Sting said in a small voice

"Surrender?"

"…."

Rogue came up and said "Do it Sting unless you want to be a blade target"

"FINE! I give up! Happy?"

"Very, well i gotta go see you"

**Sting/Rogue/Natsu pov**

"What is this felling/emotion?"


	3. Chapter 3-Grand Magics Games

Rose: like i say there's still 1 more person who will appear and have a crush on Lucy, so after this chap the next one will be the Love Fight

Lucy: There's still 1 more!

Natsu: Ya! more rivals so that i can make them no who is the most loved!

Sting: Are u an idiot? the more guys the more chances of u losing

Natsu: What?! No way!

Rose: Well, too bad so sad. U can not do anything~

Lucy: Well, Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail and sure hope i don't end up with Sting

Sting: Hey!

* * *

**Time skip to Grand Magic Games**

DING! DING! DING!

It's Midnight, when suddenly stairs that starts at the other guilds hotel room which lead to a huge ball appeared.

"WELCOME ONE! WELCOME ALL TO THE GRAND MAGICS GAME!" "The first part of the games will be Sky Ladyrith and we won't be involved with any deaths" "The games will start in 3….2…1!" said Mato the pumpkin head man.

All the guilds suddenly started to climb the stairs and fight.

(A/N: Well, we all know what happens, so why don't I just skip the part and announce the winners)

"In the 8th place, the one who have been last for the last 7 years, Fairy Tail!" They were welcomed with boos except with their own guild of course.

"In 7th place the wild guild Quatro Cerberus!

In 6th place is all time beauties Mermaid Heel!

5th place goes to the host boys Blue Pegasus!

So, in 4th place is Lamia Scale! While in the 3rd place is what is this?! Fairy Tail has 2 teams, Fairy Tail Team B!"

"What a Team B!" shouted Natsu "Gramps we didn't know there was a team B!"

"Shut it brats if you value your pride then don't lose!"

"?"

"Gihi, master has promised us that if we win we get to have you guys as servants" said the smirking Gajeel

"WHAT!"

"Ok, now in 2nd place our all time favourite strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!" roars and cheers were heard in the stadium.

"What! We weren't 1st?!" said the angry Sting

"Master won't like this" said an emotionless Rogue

"Ok! Now I know you all are confused on who's the 1st so let me introduce you the guild who has now only came in the game! Love & Lucky!"

Only a person with a hood and beside of her is a mini figure appeared

"By the way only 2 participates from the guild well be participating in this game" the stadium was full of questions like why only 2 are they that powerful and blah blah blah.

Suddenly, a whisper came to Mato's ear.

"Um….miss"

The hooded person looked down

"They want to know how you look like and your name so can you do it?"

The figure just said in a emotionless voice "of course"

So the 2 person threw their hooded on the ground and it revealed a long blonde hair and brown eyes girl and a white-ish pink cat.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilla and this is my exceed Hime."


	4. Chapter 4-Battle

Rose: Welcome one welcome all to my newest chap as u may know the battle starts today!

Rose: This is how you play in the stories I will write them to have points like if a guy does something that Lucy likes then he gets a point and you guys can vote by reviewing :D

The ones who are battling are:

Sting (The bumble bee)

Rogue (The Emo)

Laxus (The Lighting Freak)

Natsu (The pink haired idiot)

The game starts in 3...2...1!

* * *

Question's were all around the stadium like for example why an exceed isn't it weak? Or whoa she is beautiful! Most of the guys are already falling over heels for her already while the 4 dragon slayers are referring to punch them from jealousy.

"Well, that was….interesting" said the pumpkin head man

"Let's continue the game shall we." "The 1st game will be Hidden!" "Please choose your member!"

* * *

(A/N: Well, we all know who gets chosen so Hime got this round)

* * *

"Ok here are the rules there will be clones of you guys and if you hit a clone you minus a point and if you get hit, you get to transport to another area got it?"

And so the game begins.(A/N: I'm just gonna skip to Rufus part after the attack ok)

"Hmp to easy" said the smirking Rufus

"Oh what do you mean?" said the voice behind him, Hime.

"What! How is that possible?"

"No matter, Holy Beam!" a white beam hit Rufus so that cause him to fall from the roof to the floor but thankful transported him before he could touch the floor

"Now then, Holy Shoot Boom!" Suddenly, all the participates got bomb on the sport which cause them to transport to another place and it was the end of the 1st round.

* * *

"Ok, here are the scores:

1st place: Love & Lucky 11pt

2nd place: Sabertooth 10pt

3rd place: Lamia Scale 6pt

4th place: Blue Pegasus 4pt

5th place: Fairy Tail A 3 pt

* * *

(A/N: Gray hit Leon, Yeager and Eve while the others that got points by hitting Rave Tail in the manga think that they hit somebody else)

* * *

6th place: Mermaid Heel 3pt

7th place: Fairy Tail B 1pt

8th place: Quatro Ceberus 0pt

* * *

(A/N: why is the name so hard to spell?! Its so obvious that their in last place lol)

* * *

"What the exceed is better than Rufus HOW?!" said the shocking Sting

"Master is going to be angry about this" said the almost sound terrifying Rogue

* * *

**Sting/Rogue: I want that girl! **

* * *

"Ok, everyone the first battle of the day is Fairy Tail A, Lissana vs Fairy Tail B Juvia Lockser!"

"Love Rival! Lets make a bet who wins will have Gray-sama's heart!"

"Eh? But Juvia I don't want his heart"

"You got that love rival!"

"Are you even listening?!" Lissana sweatdrop

"Juvia won't hold back Love Rival!"

"Well neither will I and stop calling me love rival!"

* * *

**Skip I don't know Juvia's power except water lock so I'm skipping it**

* * *

"Winner Juiva!" Fairy Tail B 2pt

"Good game Lissana Juvia is sorry if Juvia hurt you"

"Its ok besides that was part of the battle"

* * *

**After the 1****st**** day games**

"Oi! Blonde!" said Sting

Lucy turn around and saw the Sabertooth Team with their exceeds

"What do you want?"

"Well, I want to congratulate you for being in the 1st and defeating Rufus, By the way you look pretty with your hood down."

"1st that was Hime not me 2nd Sorry if she hit you to hard Rufus and 3rd Thanks for the compliment" she said with a small smile

* * *

**Sting- 1 pt**

* * *

"Its ok Miss Lucy, that was the point of the game"

"Well, we got to go see you later Lucy" said Rogue.

* * *

**Sabertooth **

"You know Rufus I'm upset that you lost and the fact you reached 2nd place" said the master

"Yes master, we're very sorry master"

"But I'm not upset that you guys lost to Lucy and Hime"

"What? May I ask why master?" said the shocked team

"Well, its basically cause I'm her uncle"

"WHAT!" The whole guild shouted

"Silence!" "Anyway, I will only punish you if you lose to other people" "So be gone!"

"Yes, master"

* * *

**Never expected that now didn't you? **

**anyway REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW**

**Sting- 1 pt**

**Rogue Natsu Laxus- 0 pt**

**sorry if Laxus and Natsu never talked in this chapter but the next one they will!**


	5. Chapter 5- meetings

Yay! I mange to update!

Anyway the vote is still the same

Laxus and Lucy-2

Rogue x Lucy- 1

Sting x Lucy-1

Natsu x Lucy-0

Natsu: What?! This is not possible! Everybody loves NaLu!

Lucy: Well too bad that the reviewers are not Nalu fans

Laxus: I'm in the lead and I still haven't say a single sentence in the last 4 chaps beat that Natsu!

* * *

**Still at Sabertooth Rogue's pov**

"I didn't think that Lucy was Master's niece!" said my idiot partner, Sting.

"Don't you agreed Rogue?"

"Guess so"

"Fro thinks that even if we lose the games to Lucy-san the master won't punish us" said my cute exceed Fro

"Exactly, so we don't have to hurt the girl cause if we will master probably torture us" said the very rare smart sentence, Sting

"Hn"

"But even still if Sting loses to Lucy-san, his still the best!" said Sting's exceed Lector

Sign I'm getting bored of this

"Hey, I'm going for a walk. Fro do you want to follow?"

"Ok, Fro will follow"

"Don't be back late cause if you do Minvera is going to get angry"

I just ignore him and walked away.

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

I was just walking past the hotel that Fairy Tail stayed in. When suddenly, I heard a voice

"Hey! You stop!"

I looked behind me and saw the pink haired idiot, Natsu was it?

"I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Why?"

"Well…I…..um….uh…wanted to say hi?"

And on that moment a blonde haired man with a scar on his eye appeared.

"Yo, Natsu who's that?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Lucy, you know from the games"

"Oh that hood person with the exceed"

"Yes, that is me and you are?"

"Laxus"

* * *

**Laxus pov **

Whoa! I knew she was beautiful but I didn't know she was that beautiful! I can't act like some idiot that is crazy about her and doesn't know what to say -cough-Natsu-cough. So I decided to act cool. That always works.

"So why are you out here talking to this idiot?"

"HEY!"

"No reason I was just passing by and bumped into him"

"Hm….you know you really nice without your hood." Nice compliment Laxus.

"Thanks, you like cool with the scar"

No way, every girl I see only says the scar was creepy or scary never cool.

"Thanks, so wanna hang out later?"

Yes! I finally ask her out on a date hope she accepts.

"Sure maybe tomorrow"

YES! YES! She accepted!

Laxus-3

* * *

**Natsu pov **

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm still here you know!" seriously they think I'm not here! How dare he ask her out I was supposed to do that! Damm it!

"Wait, Lucy can I call you Luce?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're my friend! Aren't you?"

"Ya you can call me that but I'm not your friend"

"Eh? Why?"

"Cause I don't need friends!" she shouted

"Oh well sorry, if I made you angry. Can I make it out to you by treating you lunch tomorrow?"

"Hey! That's when she's hanging out with me!" said a jealous Laxus

"It's alright, we can both go out at lunch but it's Natsu's treat"

The both of us just glared at each other and muttered

"Fine"

Natsu-1

"Ok, so I'm going now"

* * *

**Lucy's pov **

While I was walking to the hotel, I saw Sabertooth's Rogue with his exceed. He too saw me. So I started to talk

"Hey"

"Hn"

"Hi, Lucy-san I'm Fro" the exceed said cutely

"Hi"

"Hey, is it threw that you're the master's niece?"

"Ya, why?"

"No reason, I just wonder why you didn't join Sabertooth"

"Well Love & Lucky was the guild my parents first met and they me after the guild's name"

"oh"

"Well its getting late, I'll see you later"

"Ok, want me to escort you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure"

Rogue-2

* * *

**so its**

**Sting- 1 **

**Rogue-2**

**Natsu-1**

**Laxus-3**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6- meet Team Fairy Tail A&B

Rose: let's see this is what i have so far

Laxus-3

Rogue- 2

Sting- 2

Natsu- 4

Rose: The ppl who hate NaLu better vote faster!

* * *

**Next Morning**

Lucy woke up and went to her bathroom to get ready while Hime is eating her candy.

Knock Knock

"I'm coming! Hime could you get the door"

"ok"

So Hime open the door and Rogue looked down.

"Your Himni right?"

"I'm Hime and don't forget that or I will not let you get near Lucy"

"Who says I want to get near to Lucy?" Rogue said trying to not be found out.

"Oh, please I can read people's mind"

'Oh shit' Rogue thought

"Yay, everybody is surprise"

0.0'' ß this is Rogue's face right now

"Um….Fro is here too!"

Hime looked at the green frog

"Hn….. no candy for you. It's mine"

0^0-pout- ß Fro

"Sorry, to keep you waiting"

"It's ok"

"Fro is sad that she/he can't have candy"

"Sorry, Hime is very selfish with her candy"

"Fro is ok since Fro too won't share Fro's candy"

Then, they went to the stadium while talking about random things. When they finally arrived Lucy said

"You know, your kind of emo but cool"

Rogue's heart skip a beat

"Well, eh….thanks"

with that she walked away

"Fro thinks that Rogue-kun really likes Lucy-san"

"Shut up Fro" Rogue said while blushing

* * *

Rogue- 3

* * *

**In the stadium **

"Yo, Luce!"

Lucy turn around and saw both the Fairy tail team

"What?"

"We are still going for lunch right?" said Natsu

"Yeah, with Laxus"

Natsu just pouted

"Hehe, you didn't think you can leave me out now did you" said a smirking Laxus.

"You did?" said Lucy

"No, I didn't. I just forgot to say his name." said a disappointed Natsu

* * *

Laxus- 4

* * *

"Aye! Hi, my name's Happy"

"Lucy" "Hime"

"Eh, Hime is a powerful exceed~ do you want fish~?"

"Baka neko" said a faceplam Charle

"No, I hate fish hmp"

You could hear Happy's heart broke "is that so" And now Happy is in an emo corner muttering "Why does nobody like fish"

Everybody just sweatdrop, then a scarlet hair woman came

"I'm Erza Scarlet also known as Titania"

"That's Gray Fullbaster" pointing to a shirtless guy

"Shirt" I said really bored now

"Oh shit went did that happen"

"that's Wendy and Charle by the way"

"Hi, Lucy-san"

"Then there's Juvia"

"New Love Rival"

"Gajeel and Lily"

"Gihi, Blondie"

"And last, Cana and Mira"

"Yo" said a very drunk girl

"Hi there" J ß Mira's Face

"Hn"

* * *

**After everyone arrived in the stadium **

"Ok, everyone let the 2nd day of the games start!"

* * *

**Natsu- 4**

**Sting- 2**

**Rogue- 3**

**Laxus- 4**

**Review and vote!**


	7. Chapter 7-Pandemonium

"For the first game, Pandemonium! Please choose your members."

"Ok, here are the members, from Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet"

"Oi, come back here Erza I wanna go!" said a hyper Natsu

"From Fairy Tail B Cana Alberona"

"Eh? Where's Mystogan?" said a confuse Mira

"Mermaid Heel Miliana"

"Blue Pegasus Hibiki!"

"Kyaa! Hibiki-sama~" said the love struck girls

"Sabertooth Orga!"

"From Quatro Puppy Novally!"

"Quatro…..Puppy" said the crying team

"Lamia Scale Jura"

"Don't you dare loose!" said the Saberooth team

"And Finally from Love&Lucky….Lucy Heartifilla!"

Whispers and claps were heard

"Ok, this is how you play. Please welcome Pandemonium the castle of monsters"

A huge castle appeared on the battle field

"Each one of you will have to choose how many monster's you want there are 1 S-class 4 A-class 13 B-class 30 C-class and 50 D-class, there are 100 monsters in total"

"please pick your sticks"

Erza-1

Millana-2

Novally-3

Hibiki-4

Orga-5

Jura- 6

Cana-7

Lucy-8

* * *

(A/N: ok let's skip Erza. Erza: Hey!)

* * *

"Well duel to all the monsters that have been defeated. We will have all 7 castles full of the same 100 monsters. Like the same each person will get to pick how many monsters they want. But after that the other person will again have 100 monsters and it's ok if you want more than 100"

Everybody just nodded

"Ok let's start how many do you want? Millana"

"Hm…50 nya~"

"ok"

So Milliana goes in and defeated them

"Next, Novally?"

"…."

"Novally! Be wild!" said the screaming team

"….10…." the team just fell down anime style

"Then next shall be Hibiki"

"Hehe…..I'll take 60 for you my girls" said a winking Hibiki

"KYAA!"

but then when Hibiki entered he got knocked out after the 10th monster.

"Well, Hibiki failed, so next is Orga!"

"Hmp…80"

"Baka, he should have taken all 100" said a disappointed Sting

"I know how unentertaining" said a bored Lucy

"Heh…If your this bored than why not hang out with me tomorrow?"

"Sure"

Sting just blush and thought 'she said YES YES YES!"

Natsu, Rogue and Laxus who have heard it was already having a jealous aura.

* * *

Sting-1

* * *

"Ok next is…..Jura please tell"

"All 100"

"Oh, what is this another Titania"

"Now audience looks like Jura and Erza are tied let's see who's next"

"Miss Cana?"

"Hic-I'll-hic-take-hic-all-hic100!" said a drunken Cana

"And looks like we have 3 Titanias"

Everybody just jawdrop

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

"And last but not least from Love&Lucky Lucy Heartifilla!"

"99999 monsters 500 D-class 500 C-class 900 B-class and 800 A-class 8199 S-class"

Everybodys jawdrop even Erza

"A-a-are you sure?"

"yes I'm sure"

"o-ok"

"start"

"power 1% activate" I said as my eyes glow yellow

"Element dragon's roar!" just like that 100 of the D-class monsters were out

Then my eyes glow Purple "Equip: Night Slayer Armor. Shooting stars!" a lot of stars suddenly fall form the sky and all the D-class and C-class are out.

Now my ayes are glowing green "Equip: Flora Nature. Whine wrap squeeze!" and a lot of whines came out from the ground and squeeze all the B-class and A-class monsters to death"

All it's left are the S-class monsters. So my eyes are now glowing white "Fairy dust, medusa's eye!" and all the monsters turn to stone.

"Done" I said in a bored tone

the crowd was dead silent

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

The crowed went wild while the guilds were shocked.

"There you have it people the mystery girl Lucy Heartifilla's 1% of her power!"

* * *

**The other guilds pov**

Holy shit! We're dead!

* * *

**Natu, Sting, Rogue, Laxus pov **

Damm she scarier than Erza!

She's strong! I like that!

Cool! She's mine!

She must be my woman!

Like It? Is Lucy too strong? Don't worry she has a weakness and I'm not gonna tell u :D

* * *

**The votes are:**

**Nalu- 5**

**StiLu- 3**

**RoLu- 4**

**LaLu- 5**

**Nalu and LaLu are in the lead but no StiLu? **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8- dinner

**After the games**

"Luce! Don't forget about me!" said a running Natsu

"And me!" said Laxus as he was following Natsu

"Ya right, I meant don't forget me but you can forget him" said an annoyed Natsu

"Why you son of a b-" Laxus was cut off by a screame

"Laxus-sama wait up!" said Freed who is followed by Bixlow and Evergreen

"What do you guys wa-" He was again cut off by a hug from Freed

"Laxus-sama I miss you~" "Please don't leave us~"

"Oi! Are you gay?!"

Lucy and Natsu just sweatdrop

"Well, looks like I'll just have to go with Natsu then. And I was beginning to like you –Sign- Oh, well good luck with your yaoi love!"

"WAIT! You said you like me?!" said a blushing Laxus

"Ya, in a friendly way that is"

"NICE! And I'm not GAY! Said Laxus as he throws away Freed in the sky.

"Hm….if your not then I guess that green hair guy is"

"Yes he is! Please don't think I'm gay!"

"Yay sure, Well you coming or not?"

"Yup!"

* * *

Laxus-1

* * *

**At dinner**

"Yaho! Dinner!" said Natsu as he glups up every dish

"You know you did order everything meat & spicy related." Said Lucy

"Ya so?"

"And you know that you are treating us right?"

3.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

"AH! I FORGOT!"

Lucy and Laxus sweatdrop

"Well, either way you'll have to pay cause we aren't" said a smirking Laxus

Natsu looked at Lucy "Please~ help me~" -o0^0o- - Natsu puppy dog face.

"sorry not happening"

"GAH! Cold Hearted People!" said Natsu in the emo corner.

"Heh….you say this beautiful lady right here a could hearted person" said a grinning Laxus

"What! I didn't mean you Luce! Please forgive me!" said Natsu begging

"Hn" said Lucy as she walked out of the shop

"Well good luck paying the bill Natsu"

"HAI!"

"Hey Lucy wait up!"

"What do you want Sparkly"

"I just wann- wait did you just call me sparkly!"

"Don't worry I was just kidding come on let's go" said a chuckling Lucy

Then when they arrived home.

"Night Laxus" said Lucy as she kissed Laxus cheek

"Night" said a blushing Laxus

* * *

**Ok here are the votes and i'm not telling her weakness! Don't worry i'll do a RoLu next chap**

**NALU- 10**

**STICY-8**

**ROLU-8**

**LALU-9**

**nalu is in the lead hurry up if u hate Nalu no offence **


	9. Chapter 9-rivals

**Next morning at the stadium **

"Hey! Luce! Wait up!" said a hyper Natsu

"What do you want?" Lucy said as she turn behind

"I-huff-want-huff-to-huff" said a really tried Natsu

"?"

"I want to know why you didn't wait for me to walk you to the stadium"

"Why should I?"

"Cause you promised"

"No I didn't I promised Rogue….and there he is"

Standing behind Natsu is Rogue with drinks in his hand and he has a very jealous aura.

"Hm….trying to lie to get what you want heh"

"No! I uh….just…wanted….to….uh…get to know Lucy, yay that's right" said nervous Natsu

"Hm….ok sure I'll hang out with you after the games" said an emotionless Lucy

"Ok well bye!" said a once again happy Natsu

Natsu-1

"Well, we still are going to walk together to the stadium in the morning right?"

"Yup"

"Well, here's your drink"

"thanks"

"Hey I was wondering do you want to um…..go out in a date with me tomorrow night?" said a blushing Rogue

"Uh sure, I don't have anything to do anyway could I bring Hime?"

"Yup, and I'll bring Fro" said a really red Rogue

"ok, well bye"

"bye"

* * *

Rogue-1

* * *

**Rogue pov**

Once Lucy left, Rogue was so happy that he began jumping around, not notching the person behind him.

"Heh, so the emotionless Rogue can be happy too" said Sting

Rogue looked behind and totally blushed in embarrassment

Then suddenly Sting became serious

"Look here teammate, you maybe my partner but there is no way your getting MY Lucy"

"Who says she's yours? She's no ones…..for now" said a fuming Rogue

"Fine, but from now on were rivals and don't forget there's still pinky Natsu and lighting freak Laxus"

"I wouldn't"

* * *

**Games Time**

"Welcome everyone to the third day of the games! Today's event will be called Chariot!"

"A battle cool I'm in!" said a hyper Natsu

"Hm…If Natsu is coming than shall I" said a smirking Sting

"Gihi, there's no way I'm losing"

"Go Gajeel!" said Levy in a cheerleading costume

Gajeel blushed and mumble "Yay…."

"Hime do you want to do it?" said Lucy

"Ok, cause there's no way I'm losing to baka neko's, bear neko nor stupid neko's owner"

"We are not baka/bear/stupid nekos!" said Happy Lily and Lector

"Hmp"

"Ok let the games start!"

"Ohg, I feel very sick now" said a green Natsu Sting and Gajeel.

"Heh, pathetic" said Lucy

"I know" said Rogue and Laxus

"Hm….don't you guys have the same weakness"

"D-don't you?" said the blushing people

"I don't have motion sickness nor anything pathetic like that"

"oh, cool"

"thanks" Lucy said with a little smile

Both of the guys blushed

* * *

Laxus-1

Rogue-1

* * *

"Oh and what is this? In a blink of an eye Hime has already fly to the end! While Natsu Sting and Gajeel are still at the starting point! 10pt goes to Love&Lucky!" said the pumpkin head guy

"All right here are the ranks!"

Love&Lucky 30pt

Sabertooth 20pt

Lamia Scale 15 pt

Mermaid Heel 14pt

Fairy Tail B 10pt

Fairy Tail 9pt

Blue Pegasus 5pt

Quatro Puppy 1 pt

"Thank you for today ladies and gentlemen"

"Should we go Natsu?" said Lucy

"Yup!"

* * *

**Rose: Ok here are the results REVIEW!**

**NaLu-13**

**Sticy-8**

**RoLu-11**

**LaLu-15**

**LaLu is in the lead poor Sticy. Y so little people vote for Sticy?**


	10. Chapter 10- scary lucy at Sabertooth

"So where should we go?" said Lucy

"Hm….I don't know. Where do you want to go Happy?" said Natsu

"A Fish stall!" said Happy

"Baka neko, I hate fish and so does Lucy" said Hime

"Aye" said Happy 0^0 - Happy is no longer happy around Hime!

(A/N: By the way Happy still likes Charle and Happy just want to be friends with Hime)

"Well, this is turning out to be boring so I should go" said Lucy

"Wait! I know where we can go!"

"?" But before Lucy and Hime can speak, they were already drag by Natsu and Happy.

"So we are at the amusement park?"

"You like it?"

Lucy had a little smile at her face "Let's go"

"Aye!"

Natsu-1

And so time went by and it was a date before they knew it. They were having so much fun. That they didn't notice a dark figure following them.

"Well, it's getting late I should get going." Said Lucy carrying a tried Hime.

"Ok, hang out with you next time!"

And with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

**Lucy pov **

I was just walking home, when I heard a stick snap. I looked behind me. But there was no one there, so I kept high alert.

When I felt somebody behind me, I punched that guy in the chin and he was flying to the tree.

I looked at the guy and notice it was Sting.

"What the?"

"Ouch that hurt blondie"

"Don't call me blondie your blonde too, so why are you here?"

"I just came to find Lector"

"You mean the cat that always compliment you?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I don't know where he is so good luck"

"Hm…since I met you. Want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I don't really have anything to do"

"sure, but first I have to go to your guild"

"Why?"

"No reason"

"Well let's go then blondie"

"Yay yay, you too stingy bee"

"HEY!"

* * *

**Sabertooth**

Once they arrived at Sabertooth, they saw the scene as Natsu was fighting and Minvera was holding Happy.

"What in the world are you doing?" said Lucy

"Ah, Luce! Why are you here and with that Sabertooth bustard?"

"HEY!"

"No reason, why are you here?"

"They kicked out Yukino for losing the match! And they embarrassed her!"

"In what way?"

"They made her strip and remove her own mark!"

-Sign- "Minvera give him the blue cat and Natsu I'll handle this so get out before I call Erza"

"Fine but don't call Erza please!"

"Just Get Out!"

"AYE!" and with that Natsu went out

"Now then what is this that I'm hearing?" Lucy said in boss mode.

"Lu-chan!" said Minvera whom turned into chibi mode.

The guild just sweardrop

"Lu-chan I miss you~WAHHH! Why you leave me!~" Chibi Minvera said crying at Lucy's chest.

"Mi-chan I'm busy"

Minvera pout "Geez….Fine I'll let you finish"

"So what is this I hear about kicking out a member? Uncle" said Lucy

"She lost and that's the end. I already told her a warning before she joined and she lost to the girl in Mermaid Heel, so that's that" said Master sternly

Lucy eyes turn super bloody red "Listen, here old man! Yukino was the most unique person that I brought in this guild! And you dare kick her out because of her losing to Kagura?! The Mermaid Heel girl is almost 80% powerful than Minvera! And Further more, you dare humiliate her!"

The Master turned scared "I was just doing it for the pride of the guild!"

"Ugh! You men and your pride! Listen here old man, I'll give you one more chance, so don't repeat the same mistake." Lucy said as lighting came into the background.

"AYE!"

Everyone jawdrop at Master actions.

* * *

**Rose: Ok here are the votes!**

**Nalu-14**

**Sticy-11**

**Rolu-15**

**Lalu-17**

**Lalu is in the lead better vote faster! By the way you can vote more than 1 person so good luck to all the guys!**

**Laxus: Hell ya! Wait for me Lucy!**

**Natsu: No way am i giving you Luce! I will beat you!**

**Rogue: Says the person who's in 3rd place. Minna vote for me and I'll let you have Sting for a servant.**

**Sting: OI! Don't do that! Vote for me! Cause i'm the greatest!**

**Laxus/Natsu/Rogue: NO YOU ARE NOT!**


	11. Chapter 11-Naval Battle

"Yay! Lu-chan scared daddy! Haha!" said Minvera still in chibi mood.

"Um…..Minvera-sama aren't you worried about your father?" said Rogue as he pointed to the emo corner where Master is.

"Nope, this happens all the time when we were young so I don't care~"

"By the way, why are you here again?" said Sting to Lucy

"Can't I see my favorite cousin and uncle?"

Rogue and Sting just nodded

"Neh, Lu-chan I won't hold back if we are going to fight each other!~"

"Hn"

* * *

**At the Stadium **

"Welcome to the 4th day of the games!"

"Today we are going to have a Naval Battle!"

"The people who will participate in this are

Minvera from Sabertooth

Juvia from Fairy Tail B

Gray from Fairy Tail A

…

And Lucy Heartifilla from Love&Lucky!

* * *

Once everybody changed into their swimsuits, the guys were drooling especially 4 dragon slayers whom are looking at Lucy's black bikini with pink highlights cough-perverts-cough.

"Let the Naval Battle start!"

DING!

"Ice make: Canon!"

"Sorry Gray-sama but I won't let you! Water cycle!"

"One two kick! Bye bye puppy" said Jenny

"And it looks like Rocker from puppy is out"

"Alright my turn!" said Shelia

"Never underestimate the chubby!

"That's it Juvia is going to put you all out!"

"Kyaa!" said Shelia, Jenny and the chubby person

"Oh, looks like there is still Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Gray from Fairy Tail A, Minvera from Sabertooth and the one whom has not been moving Lucy from Love&Lucky."

"Heh, what a boring match. If Lu-chan isn't attacking then it looks like I will" Minevra said as she has green glowing on her hands

"Oh, no you won't ice make: Canon!"

Unfortunately, Gray's magic got reversed and it hit Juvia.

"Kyaa!" She said as she hit the follow.

"Juvia! Tch, your gonna pay for that"

"Hm… Let me see you try"

* * *

"Lucy already won" said Sting

"But Minvera could have pushed out everyone from the start" said Orga

"Everybody except Lucy" said Rogue

"Yup, everybody's waiting for Miss Lucy vs Miss Minvera" said Rufus

* * *

"Ice-make: sword!" Gray started attacking Minvera but then she appeared behind him and push him out since they were close to the edge.

"Eh? Opf" said Gray as he hit the ground face first

"What the hell is Gray doing?" said Natsu

"Shut up Natsu, he did his best" said Erza

"He is so not worth my magic, neh Lu-chan?" said Minvera

"Hn"

Minvera pout "Mou, Lu-chan is no fun~"

"But let's get serious shall we"

"Sure be prepare"

* * *

"Oh what is this, it looks like its Minvera vs Lucy. Who will win?!" said the pumpkin man

* * *

(A/N: I don't really know what's Minvera's magic so I'm using reverse, transportation and boom magic.)

"Boom magic: Bomb all around!" as a dozen of bombs appear, it went straight to Lucy.

"Time ark: reverse" Now the bombs are going to Minvera.

But then she transport behind Lucy and begin to kick her, but before she could do it Lucy caught her foot and threw her out of the pool. Minvera went somersaulting out of the water literally.

"There you have it! Lucy Heartifilla has beaten the oh so powerful Minvera in just 2 attacks!"

"We are so doom, I can't believe she defeated Miss Minvera in just 2 attacks" said Rufus

"No wonder Master is scared of her" said Orga

"Love&Lucky is in the lead! Can the other guilds catch up?"

"Ow" said Minvera trying to get up

"Sorry Mi-chan, maybe I shouldn't have got serious"

"It's ok Lu-chan I made you get serious anyway, even if you didn't I still lose" said a smiling Minvera.

"If you say so"

* * *

**Rose: Hey guys! Here are the votes**

**Lalu-17**

**Nalu-16**

**Rolu-15**

**StiLu-12**

**Lalu is again the lead but Nalu is catching up fallowed by Rolu but StiLu is at bad luck. Poor StiLu, anyway i need help on how to get a romantic moment on Natsu and Lucy after that i need help on Rogue and Lucy.**

**By the way, after all the romantic scenes past, The actions begins so watch out for a new enemy guys! **


	12. Chapter 12-Cosplay Battle

"Well, that was an epic battle! Don't you agreed?" said the pumpkin man

Roars were heard in the stadium.

"All, right the next battle well be, Mirajane from Fairy Tail B and Lucy from Love&Lucky!"

"Is it going to be another bikini battle?!" said the guys including the dragon slayers.

"Oh my, should we try it, Lucy-san?" said a smiling Mira. Inside of Mira's head 'I get to see Lucy dress up?! Yippee! Natsu, Sting, Rogue and Laxus will have blood loss I tell you!'

"You make me, you die" said Lucy with a glare.

"Now, calm down everyone. Let the audience vote shall we girls?" said the pumpkin

"Cosplay, cosplay" the said word could be heard miles away.

"There you have it folks, it's another cosplay battle!"

"I will kill you" said Lucy with a death tone to the pumpkin.

"Oh my, let this battle start now please" said Mira with a smirk.

DING!

As the 2 began to glow, people are starting to get horny.

Mira had an orange bikini on, and that bikini is a very sexy one too. Nosebleed all from the guys especially Freed.

Lucy had a white bikini on and the top looks like it was going to burst. Red was all over the stadium seats including the dragon slayers.

Lucy-1 Mira-1

Next was maid cosplay.

Mira had the costume like Hayate the combat bulter "How may I serve you master?" said Mira sweetly. While, Lucy had it like the outfit form Maid-sama "Welcome back master" said Lucy in a sexy tone.

Roars were all over the stadium.

Lucy-2 Mira-1

Then it was the animal cosplay.

Mira turn into a sexy bunny and Lucy had the cat suite like in the manga.

Lucy-3 Mira-2

And after 50 rounds, the stadium is already covered in blood.

"Ok, here are the scores: Lucy-49 Mira-49, they are both tied! One more round and it's the end! Next one will be Armor battle!"

**Pouf **

Mira had her Satan Soul form on which was really sexy and scary at the same time.

And Lucy had her Angel Guardian Outfit on. (Image it like Utau's angle form from Shugo Chara)

"Poisons Tunel!" said Mira as a black hole of poison came out of her hand.

"Angel glow" said Lucy as she glowed so bright it made Mira's poison disappear and Mira had to close her eyes because of the light.

"Let's get this over with, Angel Cradle!"

Then white features appeared around Mira and a smoothing song played which Mira sleepy, that she passed out.

"There you have it folks, Lucy Heartifilla has won the battle!"

**Rose: Hey Guys sorry if it was really short, I was kind of lazy to type anymore so the romantic part of Sting and Lucy is at the next Chapter then Laxus and Lucy after that.**

**here are the votes:**

**Nalu-18**

**Rolu-21**

**StiLu-15**

**Lalu- 19**

**RoLu is in the lead! Maybe i'll put a Rogue and Lucy scene next chap**


	13. Chapter 13- kiss with ice-cream

Mira is still in zzz mode, so the team had to carry her back.

Lucy sweatdrop, "Maybe I should have put a less sleepy song"

"Alright, everyone! Today's battle is over! See you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

"Yo blondie!" said Sting with Rogue and their exceeds.

"Hm?"

"Let's hang out, we don't have anything to do anyways." Said Sting

"…..Ok, you can come with me to the ice-cream shop then." Said Lucy as she began to walk.

"Ice-cream? You like ice-cream?" said Rogue

Lucy blushed a little and mumbled "…maybe….." but with the boys dragon hearing, of course they can hear what she said.

"Now I know where Hime gets her food type." Said Lector.

"Quiet" said Lucy in a death tone, which make the other shiver.

On the way there, Hime spotted a candy shop.

"Lu-chan, Hime wants to go in that candy shop so can Lu-chan go without Hime and the others exceeds? And Hime will be back at the hotel of Lu-chan wants Hime. "said Hime in third person.

"Hn"

"Come on guys, let's go" said Hime running in the candy shop.

"No way I'm staying with Sting-kun" said Lector.

"But Fro wants candy too~" said Fro

"…Fine!" then the exceeds began walking to the shop.

"Does Hime even have money?" said Rogue

"No worries, she has money in her bow, if not then she can poof out money with her magic." Said Lucy walking away.

"Hn" said Rogue as he followed her.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" said Sting.

When they reached at the ice-cream shop, Lucy ordered a 10 decked scope in a cone. While, Rogue had chocolate flavor in a cup and Sting had vanilla. Besides that, Sting was forced to pay everything.

"Well, that was fun." Commented Lucy

"I guess so" said Rogue

Then, Sting's stomach grumbled. "Um…guys I think I have to go" said Sting

"We're meet you out here, so hurry up" said Rogue. Then Sting rushed to the toilet.

"Hm…..I guess the vanilla wasn't fresh" said Lucy.

"Yup, and sorry about this." Said Rogue as he leaned closer.

"Wha-"

Lucy was then kissed on the lips! Lucy froze.

And when Rogue finally pulled away, he said "Sorry!" and ran off.

Lucy unfroze but was still shocked.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting!...Where's Rogue?" said Sting

"He suddenly said he had something to do and ran off" said Lucy quickly.

"Oh, so shall we go?"

"Hn"

Then they began to walk home.

When they arrived at Lucy's hotel. Sting suddenly said

"You know, I saw what Rogue did and…"

Lucy looked at him and said "So?"

"I also like you!" Sting shouted

And he kissed Lucy lips! Lucy was shocked but she suddenly thought of Laxus's cheek and Rogue's lips combined with Sting's lips. And she began to like it.

Sting pulled away and like Rogue ran away, too scared to have Lucy rejects him.

* * *

**At some where else **

"So what did you find out?" said a girl sitting on a throne.

"I have found out, that Lucy Heartiffila is beginning to have her emotions back." Said a guard kneeling.

"What emotions have she got back"

"Her emotion that she got back is not complete yet, she so far has her caring, shock, anger, confuse and little of love back."

"Good, I don't care about her other emotions. Just make sure she doesn't get her happiness and evilness back."

"Yes, Princess"

"Dismiss"

"Yes, Princess Luna" (A/N: she is not the princess from the manga/anime. She's a new character!)

* * *

**Rolu- 31**

**StiLu- 17**

**NaLu- 21**

**LaLu- 22**

**Waoh! there's a lot of RoLu fans good luck StiLu and the others!**

**Rogue: HA! you guys lost! Thank you For voting for me! ^_^**

**Sting: WHY?! i thought you guys would like me! TT^TT**

**Lector: Don't worry Sting is still the best! :D**

**Natsu: Tch! I can't believe i'm in 3rd place! ^**

**LaLu: 2nd place? Not bad...even if i don't win. i still have another story where i end up with Lucy anyway. ^_0 **

**Rose: REVIEW! and Rogue they haven't lost yet**

**Rogue: Tch!**


	14. Chapter 14-Team Battle

**Sabertooth **

"How can you guys loose to Fairy Tail's dragon slayers?!" said the angry Master (A/N: if you don't know what his talking about then, this is the scene, that Sting and Rogue lost to Natsu and Gajeel)

"…. We're sorry master" said Sting

"Sorry?! You guys better be fu*king Sorry! If you weren't in the top 5 strongest mage in my guild, then you would have been strip and embarrassed by now!"

"Father, if Lu-chan knew you did that again, she'll dig 1000 feet underground and keep you there for the rest of your life." Said Minvera

Master suddenly got scared.

"D-d-don't tell her I said that!" said Master

Everyone sweatdrop.

"Now then, I am still mad about this! And so you guys better win tomorrow or else!"

"….So you got an ideal of how we can beat Lucy and Hime?" said Rogue.

"…You can lose to those two for all I care. But if it's the others than NO!"

Everybody sweatdrop again.

**Next morning, Lucy's pov**

I was having such a…..confusing dream, I was just walking on a snowy white path full of pink, yellow and black roses.

I was just going to pick the single white roses, when the rest of the roses wrap around me, and the strange thing is the thorns wasn't hurting me.

A pink, 2 yellow and a black rose transformed into Natsu, Sting, Laxus and Rogue and they hugged me!

But then my clock rang, and I woke up. Weird, I never have a dream before only nightmares.

Oh well, I'm going to the stadium, better go find out what's today's last battle.

"Hime, time to go" I shouted

"But I haven't finished my candy!" said Hime face full of candy.

"You can eat it along the way, now come on." I said getting on my boots.

"Can't we just teleport there?" said Hime

"…..Fine" I said, it really is impossible for Hime to not eat finish her candy.

"Teleportation stadium" I chanted. And a portal appeared.

"Come on Hime let's go"

"Ok" she said back in normal mode and not chibi mode when she eats candy.

As we teleport to the stadium, I already heard a voice.

"Hey, Blondie." Blondie…It's lighting freak isn't it.

-Sign- "What's up Laxus" and for some reason his face blushed…..Wonder why?

**Laxus pov**

She called me Laxus! Hehe…Why is my face all red?!

"Hey, why don't you and me hang out at Fairy Tail for the party tonight"

"Party?"

"Oh, the guild masters arranged a party for all the guilds to come, you know for what ranking their having this year." I said sounding as cool as possible.

"Does the party have candy?" said Hime. Candy?

"Yup."

"Ok, I wanna go!" said the cat turning into chibi mode.

"Hm….a party?...Sure I'll do it." Said Lucy. My beautiful Lucy…..Thank god I didn't say that out loud.

"Ok so see you later."

"ok"

**Game time **

"Welcome everyone to the last day of the games!"

Claps were heard.

"Ok, today's final game shall be…Team Battle!" (A/n: I think that's what it's called.)

"Every member of the guild has to battle someone when they have approached that person, each guild will choose a leader that has 5 points and the rest 1 point, if you defeated that person that point goes to your guild. Ok?"

"Hai" everyone said in unison.

"Let the battle start!"

And with that everyone went and fight.

"Looks like almost everyone is fighting! But what's this? Fairy Tail is not moving?! And Love&Lucky is no where to be found?!"

"Looks like I was right, I can't predict Lucy's and Hime's powers." Said Mavis.

"Yes, but other than them, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus and Gray should be able too beat Sabertooth." Said Master.

Mavis and the others nod.

**Now back to the game. **

"Looks like Fairy Tail is finally moving! But Love&Lucky is still not found!"

"Oh, looks like Fairy Tail is already fighting!"

(A/N: I'm just going to skip the fights)

Minvera vs Erza

Natsu vs Sting

Gray vs Rufus

Laxus vs Jura

Gajeel vs Rogue

(A/N: Leon, Orga and Chelia…is that how you spell it?...are already deafeted ok?)

"Looks like its time to fight, Hime" said Lucy

"Guess your right Lu-chan" said Hime in serious mode.

"3…2…..1! Crash Explosion!" said Lucy in her Destroy Armor, which is the color brown and orange.

Boom!

All of the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members looked at the sound.

And when the fog disappear, Lucy now in her usual oufit and Hime appeared.

"Who wants to be defeated?" said Hime

"You just want your candy, don't you." Said Lucy.

Hime pouted and Lucy sweatdrop.

"Um….?" Said Erza

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted your battle. Hime thought that we could just defeat you all, so Hime could go eat her candy." Said Lucy

Everyone sweatdrop.

"Um…..Are you sure you want to battle all of us, Miss Lucy?" said Rufus

"Ya, I was kind of winning here. You know." Said Gray.

"How weak do you think I am?" said Lucy with a glare.

"…." Everyone was speechless.

-Sign- "How about this, the faster you defeat us the faster you can go back to your battle." Said Lucy

"I guess he has a point" said everyone in unison.

"Yosh! I don't care even if you're my friend! I'll make sure Fairy Tail wins!" said Natsu

"Now this is starting to get interesting" said Lucy.

"Equip: Devil and Angel Armor" said Lucy.

Then she is now wearing a black and white dress with angel and devil wings behind her back. Her hair is tied up in two ponytails, top of her ponytail are now one side a mini devil wing and the other a mini angle wing. Her shoes are tied like those ribbon shoes and one is black and one is white. In her hand is a scepter that has a devil and angle wings on the side and in the middle is a pink crystal ball.

"Ready" said Hime

"Set" said the others

"Go!" everybody said

"Fire dragon's roar

"Light dragon's roar

"Shadow dragon's roar

"Lighting dragon's roar

"Equip: Heaven's wheel Armor, 100 swords!

"Ice make: Canon

"Iron dragon's roar

"Vanish! –Minvera

"Memory make: Night of the falling stars

"Earth magic: crash land!"

"Magic Fusion!" everybody said in unsion.

Lucy just smirk. "Hime" "Ok"

"Summoning magic: Mirror of reverse!"

Then a small mirror appeared in the middle of them and it reverse their magic. So now the magic is now attacking them.

"Kyaa!/AHH!"

And now all of the FT and SB members are tried and wounded, but they still refushed to give up.

"Hm…..I guess it's time to get serious" said Lucy.

"Guess so" said Hime

The others jaw drop 'They wasn't serious?!'

"Dark shadows…dance" said Lucy.

As a lot of shadows, begin attacking them…..Well until, Rogue began to eat the shadows up.

"Dragon force: Dark shadows dragon roar!"

Lucy stepped aside as so did Hime, but the roar hit a bit of Lucy's hair.

"My hair!" said Lucy. Lucy's face is really mad now.

"If I were you, I'll run away now" said Hime

"Eh?"

"Devil's Angel Jewel Shoot!" said Lucy. As a thousands of Black and White Jewels appear and began to fly to them.

"Ah!" they said as they began to run.

One Jewel hit the floor and it explode, which the floor has a big hole.

"Light's vanish! Shine!" she said. And some lasers began to burn them.

"You got to be kidding me! Ice make: Shield!" said Gray as he coved everyone. But the light was so hot that it makes his shield into water.

"Memory ma-….Wait! Why can't I memories it?!" said Rufus

"Hehe, there's no way am I going to let you win" said Lucy with an evil voice.

"Oh o, Minna run now!" said Hime

"why?" said Erza

"Let's finish this, Nightmare lock!" said Lucy

Then the whole group got locked in a black circle.

And it in was shown their worst nightmare.

So after the spell they eventually fainted.

"there you have it folks! The winner of this years battle is Love&Lucky!"

Somewhere else

"You Fool! You have failed her from not getting her evilness emotion back!" said Princess Luna.

"I'm sorry princess but she was in a public area. There was no way I could approach her"

"Tch, looks like I have to do it my self"

* * *

**RoLu- 35**

**StiLu- 19**

**NaLu- 21**


	15. Chapter 15-party

**At Fairy Tail guild party**

"Congratulation Love & Lucky for being this year's number 1 guild!" said all the masters.

"Oh don't thank me but thank Lucy for beating all 2 teams!" said Master Aoi.

"Ya! Who would have thought Luce could be so powerful?!" said Natsu.

Everybody raised his or her hands.

"I think you're the only one who doesn't know, Flame head." Said Gray

"Shut up! Ice brain!"

"What did you call me? Pink hair!"

"It's not pink! It's Salmon! Stripper!"

" Are you guys fighting?!" said Erza.

"No madam, we're best friends right?"

"Aye!" :x - their face.

Everybody sweatdrop. -_-"

"Hmp, that fight wasn't interesting at all" said Lucy.

"Not interesting?" said Rogue.

"Well, it wasn't really interesting cause Lu-chan only used 15% on her power, usually when she's not mad, she could just 9% on her power for 1 spell that can defeat you all." Said Hime as she is in chibi mode cause she's eating candy.

Everybody's jawdrop except Love & Lucky's members.

"Lu-chan! I found ice-cream!" said Minvera.

"Really?!" said Lucy into chibi mode.

"Yup! It's in that table."

"Yay!" said chibi Lucy as she ran to the table full of ice-cream. Then when she reached the table, she began to eat all the buckets of ice-cream in one big spoon.

Everyone thought 'Doesn't she get a brain freeze?" and most of the girls thought 'Doesn't she get fat?' while the dragon slayers in love thought 'Lucy is so cute is chibi mode~"

But then everyone thought 'Their the most strongest mage in whole Fiore. And their weakness are Candy and Ice-cream?!'

**Sorry but i'm too lazy to write more~ so wait till next time here are the votes!**

**Lalu- 32**

**Rolu- 40**

**StiLu- 20**

**Nalu- 22**


	16. Chapter 16-joining another guild

**Somewhere else**

"Do you have it ready yet?" said Princess Luna

"Yes your highness, it's all ready." Said the guard.

"Good" said Princess Luna

**Lucy's pov**

I think I should quit the guild, cause it's not really nice to be the only mage in the guild.

"Neh, Hime, should I quiet the guild?"

"It's your choice, either way I'll always follow you, but if we do can we join a candy guild?" said Hime in chibi mode.

I sweatdrop and said "Hime, for the last time, there's no such thing as a candy guild."

Hime pot and sigh, "Lu-chan then what kind of guild do you want to join?"

"Well, I want a friendly guild, that always protect you no matter what happens, like Fairy Tail." I said thinking.

"Then there's your answer. Unless you want to join your Uncle's guild, Sabertooth."

"I don't think so, if I join then Uncle will lock himself in the office and never come out of it."

"Yay, your right, s Fairy Tail it is."

"Come on with have to visit Master Aoi" said Hime

"Hn"

**At Love & Lucky**

"Wah~! Do you have to go! Lucy!" said Master Aoi crying on Lucy's shoulder.

"Ya, I'm sure. Thank you for everything Master Aoi." Said Lucy

And the other people in the guild were either crying or fighting at Hime to get me to stay.

"Well, this is good bye Love & Lucky." Said Hime.

"Lucy remember no matter what you can come back!" yelled Master Aoi.

"Yay" "Hn" said Lucy and Hime.

And with that they teleport to Magnolia.

**Fairy Tail **

The guild was partying, on becoming 2nd place in the games. When the door suddenly open with a Bam.

"Hey Fairy Tail!" said Lucy

"Lucy and Hime?" said the guild.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Erza still eating her cake.

"Well, we kind of quit the guild, cause I suddenly wasn't in to that guild any more." Said Lucy

"So?" said Gray only in his boxes.

"So we came here to join and you're only wearing your boxes stripper." Said Hime.

"What the? How did that happen?!" shouted Gray.

"Ha! You told off by an exceed!" said Natsu

"Shut it, bubblegum head" said Gray

"What did you call me stripper!"

"Hot breath!"

"Ice mouth!"

"Pink candy!"

"Black ice-cream!"

"Hot sauce!"

"Ice shade!"

"SHUT UP!" said Erza

"AYE!" said Gray and Natsu.

"When did he fight turn into a candy one?" said Lucy

"Candy?!" said Hime

"Oh, do you want candy Hime-chan?" said Mira

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Hime in chibi mode.

"Well here you go, and do you want ice-cream Lucy?" said Mira

"Ice-cream?! YES! Give me!" said Lucy in chibi mode.

"Ok, here you go."

And with that Hime is eating all the candy while Lucy is eating all the ice-cream.

"Oh, Erza. If Lucy keeps eating all the ice-cream, then I'm afraid you get to have anymore ice-cream cake." Said Mira.

"What! No more Ice-cream cake! Lucy I daman you to stop eating anymore ice-cream!" said Erza in demon mode.

"And why would I stop, for your stupid cake?" said Lucy with a glare that can shame both Mira and Satan's.

Erza just went to the emo corner ad mumbled "My cake is not stupid."

While all of this happen, everyone sweatdrop.

"Well, lets celebrate our 2 new members!" said Master.

And the guild begin partying again.

**Natsu and Laxus's pov**

Yes! She joined our guild instead of Sabertooth! Now all I have to do is to hang with Lucy and make sure she keeps away from blonde/pinky.

* * *

**here are the votes :**

**Lalu- 36**

**Rolu- 46**

**stiLu- 23**

**Nalu- 26**

**You guys better hurry and vote all else it'll be a RoLu**


	17. Chapter 17- job

**Lucy's pov at Fairy Tail **

"Hey, Luce!" said Natsu

"What?" I said stop drinking my strawberry milkshake.

"Well, since you are in our guild now, I was just wondering if you want to be in our team?" said Natsu nervously.

"Um….." I was about to say something when someone stopped me.

"Hold it right there. Pinky" said Laxus.

Everyone gasped and shocked on what he did.

"Laxus?" said Natsu.

"There is no way she's going to join yours cause she is going to join mine." Said Laxus. More gasped can be heard in the guild.

"Oh ya? How are you so sure lighting freak, remember I have beaten you before." Said Natsu growling.

"Um…..guys, I already decide that I and Hime are a team, so I'm sorry?" I said feeling awkward.

The boys looked so sad that they went into the emo corner.

"Oh my, Lucy you sure can have guys fight over you for sure." Said Mira.

"I agreed too! You will be perfect for either of them." Said Lisanna.

"Eh? I thought Mira likes Laxus and Lisanna likes Natsu?" I said very confused.

"Eh? Where did you get that ideal from? I already have someone I like." Said Mira looking at Freed.

"I and Natsu are only childhood friends, it's true I have a little crush on him when I was little but now….." said Lisanna eyeing at Bixlow.

(A/N: That's right people! I ship Mira x Freed. And no matter what you say I still hate Lisanna x Natsu!)

"Hm…I never expected that." Said Hime

"Well, I better get a job. I'm almost of money anyway, since my partner here keeps buying candy." I said angrily at Hime.

"Says the person who keeps buying expensive ice-cream." Said Hime. So me and Hime started a glaring contest.

"I thought Hime can puff up money?" said Mira.

"Yes, but only our money but others, no can do." I said going to the board.

When I got there, I found something interesting, it was a job paper that was glowing but since nobody saw it, I guess it was meant for me.

The job said:

**Help wanted!**

**Help! There's a dark guild name Black Skeleton and it's destroying our town!**

**Need: a celestial mage and 4 dragon slayers**

**Reward: 999,999,000,000 Jewels**

Well, that's a lot of money, 4 dragon slayers…hm. I'll take it!

"Mira I want this job." I said to Mira whom seems to be talking to Freed with hearts in her eyes.

"Hm? Oh job, ya sure." Said Mira not even looking at it.

"well, that was rude." Said Hime.

"Well, she is talking to Freed."

Then I went to the emo corner, where the 2 idiots are.

"Natsu, Laxus, wanna go on a job?"

Once they heard it their face turn into ultra happiness.

"Yup, you can count on me Luce!" said Natsu

"Of course, I am a guy who says no to a girl" said Laxus coolly. But then I thought a personality like Loki's.

"Well, let's go to Sabertooth." Said Hime.

"What! Why?!" both of them said.

"Because I need 4 dragon slayers for this job, now take it or leave it." I said coldly. Man they can be so annoying some times.

"Fine….." they murmured.

* * *

**ok here is what i have so far:**

**Rolu- 57**

**Lalu- 39**

**Nalu- 28**

**StiLu- 26**

**RoLu is still winning good luck everybody!**


	18. Chapter 18- getting the idiots at Saber

**Hey! If you guys are wondering what about Wendy and Gajeel, then let's just say Gajeel is busy with Levy and Wendy is on a mission with Romeo.**

**Lucy's pov**

Ugh! Seriously, I have element dragon slayer magic, celestial keys, equip and copycat (A/N: for those who don't know what copycat is it's a lost magic that when the person sees the other person's magic, they would have the other person's magic. I don't think this magic excise in the manga/anime, so I think I'll make this up!)

And the 2 idiots here are no use at all! Why are dragon slayers weakness are transportation! I could have teleport us to Sabertooth straight away, but this stupid bubblegum idiot had to look at the portal and get sick, and there's no way am I having a sick mage in my portal.

So now I have this 2 idiots sitting side by side, one head on my lap, the other on my shoulder. Seriously if I have known better, I bet their smiling in this position. Ugh! When is this ride going to end?!

**Laxus/ Natsu's pov **

This is heaven! If only this Bubblegum/ Lighting head is not here, then I could have hugged Lucy right now! Hope this train ride last longer…..never thought I said that.

**At Sabertooth Lucy's pov**

Finally, that stupid ride is over! Aren't they suppose to be happy? Why the sad face? Oh well, not my problem.

Time to make an entrance.

BAM!

Everybody in the guild looked at me.

"Hey guys, where's the idiot duo?" I said sounding cool.

"Lu-chan!" said Minvera in chibi mode, as she came running to me.

"Hey, Min-chan" I said smiling.

"Hey blondie, what do you want with us?" said Sting

"Don't call me blondie! And I'm here cause I need you 2 for the mission." I said throwing them the paper.

"Seriously, no matter where we go, we always end up with idiots." Said Hime, then she went to play with the others.

"Hey!" the 4 shouted.

"Sigh, well you guys coming or not?" I said to whitely and darkly.

"Sure, why not."

**In Rogue/ Sting's pov **

Yes we are so going! There's no way I'll let the pinky and sparkly to go with my Lucy!

**Back to Lucy's pov**

"But Lu-chan! Can't you stay longer?!" said chibi Minvera crying.

"I could but I'm not sure if Uncle would want me too." I said looking at the second floor.

"Yes, I wouldn't want you too. And why are the fairies here?" said Uncle, here goes nothing.

"Because I joined Fairy Tail." I said. Everybody looked at me wide eye and shouted "WHAT!"

"Geez, what's so surprising." I said covering my ears.

"But why did you join Fairy Tail instead of Sabertooth?!" said Sting.

"His right, Lu-chan! This is where your family is isn't it?!" said Minvera.

"Well, if I joined I don't think Uncle would be pleased because of his pride." I said looking at Uncle.

Minvera, Sting and Rogue glared at Uncle

"Father! You will put away your pride to let Lu-chan join us right!" said Minvera.

"Um…Min-chan, I already joined Fairy Tail, so sorry?" I said sweat drop.

"Lu-chan~" said Minvera crying.

"Well, gotta go, so see you later." I said walking out the door with Hime.

"Hey! Wait for us!" said the 4 idiots and their exceeds.


	19. Chapter 19-reason

**At the train again**

Lucy began to twitch. "Are all of your weakness, transportation?!" yelled Lucy.

Because, Natsu is on her left shoulder, Sting is at the right shoulder but his sitting behind, Laxus is on her head because his sitting at the back and Rogue is on Lucy's lap. So Lucy is in the middle of being a cushion for them, while Hime is sitting in another sit. And the 4 slayers are smiling!

'Why can't I teleport there?! Oh right, this 4 idiots are going to throw up in the portal! If Wendy wasn't busy with Romeo, I would have have taken her instead of Natsu! Cause his the greenest here!' thought Lucy with a angry aura.

**After the train ride**

"I am never riding with you guys again!" shouted Lucy.

"But we can't help it, Luce." Said Nastu.

"Grr, when this mission is over you guys are so going back home without me and Hime." Said Lucy walking off.

"Huh? Then how will you get back?" said Laxus.

"I have teleportation remember." Said Lucy.

"Oh." Said the 4 with sad faces, 'But I wanted to sleep on Lucy.' Thought everyone.

"Lu-chan, there's the house." Said Hime pointing to the mayor's house.

"Hn" said Lucy as she rang the doorbell.

DING! DONG!

The door opened and reveled a maid.

"How may I help you?" said the maid bowing.

"We came here for the job request." Said Rogue.

"Oh, please come in." said the maid showing them in.

After a few minutes, the maid knocked on the huge wooden door. "Master, there are the mage you request for the job." "Come in." said a voice in the room.

When the door opened, it reveled a tall man.

"Are you the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages?" said the man.

"Yes, how did you know?" said Sting.

"You guys are quit popular." Said the man.

"May, I ask why is the reward so high?" said Lucy.

'Reward? I was so focus on Lucy I didn't really see the reward.' Thought the 4 slayers.

"Well, I have extra money and the guild is very powerful so why not?" said the man looking out the window.

"Alright, do you know where the guild is located?" said Hime.

"Yes, their at the south part of the forest, but be careful I heard there where wild animals there." Said the man.

"Ok, well bye." Said Hime and the rest walked out.

Once they walked out, a woman came out behind the wall.

"Did they fall for it?" said the woman.

"Of course, Princess Luna." Said the man as he bowed to Luna.

"Good, now all I need is the dark guild to destroy the girl." Said Luna smiling.

"May I ask why, Princess?" said the man still bowing.

"Simple, I can not let the girl get back her love emotion no matter what. It's bad enough she has her happiness, evilness, niceness, sadness, angriness and all the other emotion." Said Luna.

"May I ask why can't see get it back?" said the man

"Because if, she gets all her emotion back, there will be 1000 demons to take over the world." Said Luna

"1000 demons?!" said the man shocked.

"Yes, every 500 years, there will be a child, that will have a horrible sadness that she will lost her emotion, if her emotion has returned the demons will appear from hell and take over the world." Said Luna

"But if that's the case, then isn't it bad that there were boys with her?" said the man.

"Yes, that's why the 6 of them will be destroyed, I blocked the future magic, because that cat can see the future because if she does, we are doomed." Said Luna as she walked off.

"Then hopefully this plan will succeed." Said the man

**RoLu-62**

**Nalu-28**

**StiLu-26**

**LaLu-39**


	20. Chapter 20- exceeds!

**Hime's pov**

Hm….that's strange, I'm trying to see the future but it isn't working. But even when I can't see the future, I still have a bad feeling about this mission and my feelings are never wrong. I have to warn Lu-chan!

"Lu-c-….Candy shop!" said Hime already flying to the side of the street. Guess I'll tell her later, cause nobody can stop me from getting my candy!

**Normal pov **

"Sigh, Hime, we have to go. And don't you have candy in your bag?" said Lucy

"You know, there will never be enough!" shouted Hime as she entered the door.

"Ugh, can't we go somewhere with out candy or ice-cream?! I want some action!" said Natsu

"What did you say?" said Lucy giving a deathly glare at Natsu.

"N-n-nothing." Said a freak out Natsu.

"M-k, Lu-chan! Let's go!" said Hime carrying a huge bag of candy.

"Isn't that a little too heavy?" said Sting.

"Hm…..your right. Froch, Happy, Lector! Help with this!" said Hime.

"Hey, we're not your servants!" yelled Lector and Happy.

"Fro thinks so too!" said Fro

"Carry. It" said Hime with a glare that can shame Erza's.

"A-A-Aye" they said and quickly carry the bag for her.

The 5 mage just sweatdrop, "We should get going now." Said Rogue.

They nodded and kept moving to the forest.

After an hour, their finally in the middle of the forest.

"So, you guys know where to look?" said Laxus.

"If we knew we wouldn't be in the middle of the forest, know won't we." said Rogue.

Laxus glared at Rogue "I was just asking."

Lucy sighed "This is going to take for ever, if we keep looking like this. Hime can you use your magic and track the guild?"

"Sorry Lu-chan, but for some reason my powers aren't working except for my wings." Said Hime.

"That's strange." Said Sting.

They all nodded, then Hime begin to remember something "Oh yay, Lu-chan I have a bad feeling about this mission" said Hime seriously.

Lucy's eyes widen "Guys keep your guards up, just in case."

"ok"

Then suddenly they heard a sound coming from behind the tree.

"Who's there?" said Natsu.

Then a man with a black cloak appeared.

"Well, well, it looks like Fairy Tail and Sabertooth actually came, hehe." Said the guy.

"What do you mean?" said Laxus.

"You'll find out soon, smoke magic: Fog!" said the guy.

Then the area suddenly turn into a foggy place, and they began to cough.

"Ugh, I can't see anything! Where are you guys?!" yelled Lucy.

"I'm right here! But where are you?!" yelled Sting

Then they heard 4 screams "AHHH/KYAAA/ Get your hand of me!"

By the time they heard it, the fog has already disappear.

When they looked around, they noticed the exceeds were missing.

"What the? Hime!" shouted Lucy

"Happy! Where are you!" yelled Natsu.

"Lector! Oi, where you go?!" shouted Sting.

"Froch! It's not the time to play hide and seek!" yelled Rogue.

"Will, you guys quite?! Their gone! Or better yet kidnapped!" shouted Laxus frustrated that he was the only one without an exceed.

Lucy suddenly dropped on her knees and tears poured out of her eyes.

"No….way. Hime…Hime…" cried Lucy

"Luce/ Lucy/Blondie x2" said the 4 dragon slayers.

"HIME!" cried/yelled Lucy


	21. Chapter 21-Finding the exceeds

**Recap:**

"Will, you guys quite?! Their gone! Or better yet kidnapped!" shouted Laxus frustrated that he was the only one without an exceed.

Lucy suddenly dropped on her knees and tears poured out of her eyes.

"No….way. Hime…Hime…" cried Lucy

"Luce/ Lucy/Blondie x2" said the 4 dragon slayers.

"HIME!" cried/yelled Lucy

* * *

**Normal pov **

"Luce, I know your sad and we are too, but what's the point on staying here?" said Natsu in a sad tone.

"The Salamander said something smart for once, but let's go find them!" said Sting whipping his tears away.

"Ya, your right." Said Lucy standing up and whipping her tears away.

"Let's go!" said Lucy.

'Yeah, that's right, we have to keep strong for Luce/Lucy' thought the 4 slayers.

**3 hours later **

"Ugh! There's no end to this! We search the whole town and half of the forest for them but still no luck!" said Laxus.

"Here's an ideal, use your nose to find them!" said Lucy with an annoyed aura.

"B-B-But I can't! cause I don't know How's their scent smells like!" said Laxus scared a little by Lucy's aura.

"What about you, Rogue?" said Lucy.

"I can't, Froch smells like Lector, since she always follow him around, and Lector's scent is Stings." Said Rogue.

"Yup, so if he tries to smell her, he'll end up finding me instead of Froch. It's the same for me too." said Sting.

"Natsu?" said Lucy eyeing at him.

"Can't, Happy smells like fish, so we'll end up finding fish in the market instead of Happy." Said Natsu frowning.

"What about you?" said Laxus to Lucy.

"Sigh, I tried but everything that I found was candy, of all things she just had to smell like candy." Said Lucy.

"We so got to change their scents into more noticeable ones." Said Sting.

"I agreed" the other 4 said.

Then an arrow came flying by Lucy, and it hit the tree.

"What the?!" they all said.

"Look, there's a message stuck on the arrow." Said Lucy, taking of the paper from the arrow.

"What does it say?" said Sting.

_**Dear the 4 lovesick dragon slayers and Lucy,**_

_**If you get this than I say that you have unsuccessfully find your cats. If you want them back just go to the deepest darkest part of the forest in the west, you'll see our hideout and hopefully you can make it out alive….not.**_

_**From,**_

_**Black Skeleton **_

"How come we never searched their?" said Laxus.

"Because we were travelling north, now come on!" said Lucy walking off.

"Wait, don't you think it's a trap?" said Rogue.

"Trap or not, nobody kidnaps Hime!" said Lucy in angry mode.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! I'm coming Happy!" said Natsu with a grin.

"Lector, don't worry I'll save you!" said Sting running off with the others.

"Fro, I'm coming." Said Rogue.

**At the dark side**

"Hehe, looks like you'll get to see them, kitties" said the man with the black hood on.

"What do you want with them?!" shouted Hime.

"Nothing special, we just need to kill them." Said the man.

"No! Lu-chan!" said Hime crying.

"Sting, I miss you." Said Lector also crying.

"Rogue, please come and save us." Said Fro also crying.

"Natsu, don't lose" said Happy too crying.

"Muahaha, that's right kitties pretty soon your masters will die right before your very own eyes, but don't worry you'll be joining them afterwards." Said the man laughing with the other guild members.

* * *

**RoLu- 66**

**LaLu- 41**

**StiLu- 35 **

**NaLu- 28**


	22. Chapter 22- ROLU WINS!

**Recap:**

"Muahaha, that's right kitties pretty soon your masters will die right before your very own eyes, but don't worry you'll be joining them afterwards." Said the man laughing with the other guild members.

**Lucy's side**

When they reached, the guild. It was as big as a castle, its color was dark as the night sky and in the middle had a black skeleton guild mark on it.

"It's about time you showed up, I was just about to kill the cats and have them for dinner, hehe" said the man in the black hood.

"What do you want?!" said Sting in battle mode.

"Simple, to kill you! Attack!" said the man, and the other guild members attacked.

"You messed with the wrong team." Said Lucy standing up front. The slayers looked at her but still in battle mode.

"Ready guys?" said Lucy.

"You know it!" said Laxus

"Finally, some action!" said Natsu

"Heh, let's kick some butts" said Sting

"I couldn't agree more." Said Rogue.

"Ready…" said Laxus, the guild members came closer.

"Set….." said Rogue, the mages are now 10 feet away.

"Go!" shouted Lucy, and they attacked the members.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" said Natsu and he hit the 20 mages.

"White Dragon's Wing Slash!" said Sting and he hit 30 mages.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" said Laxus and he hit 50 mages.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" said Rogue and hit 60 mages.

"Elemental Dragon's Roar!" said Lucy and hit 80 mages.

After half hour, the members were less then half. And the slayers were tried and injured.

"Heh, not bad, but you still have to defeat us, and I'm not sure if you can hold that long." Said the man.

"We're never give up!" shouted Laxus.

"We'll get our partners back for sure!" said Natsu.

"We're forever their partners, so…." Said Sting

"We'll save them even if it cost our life!" said Rogue.

"Heh, like you could defeat us with your stupid talk." Said the man.

"We could, and we have." Said Lucy standing behind him holding the exceeds.

"What the?!" said the man but was kicked in the back and he fell down on the mud.

"While you guys were talking, I sneak in and took the exceeds, while I was at it I took out the other mages." Said Lucy tying up the guy.

"Smart move." Said Rogue.

Lucy blushed a little, but it quickly vanished "Thanks, now we better take this guy to jail and have our money." Said Lucy.

Then the ground began to shake. "What! Don't tell me it's an earthquake!" said Sting.

But like it came it was gone after a few seconds. "What just happen?" said Natsu.

The others just ignored it and went their way.

**At Sabertooth **

The guild doors went with a Bam!

"Yo, we're back!" shouted Sting.

"Whatever…Lu-chan!" said Minvera in chibi mode and hugging Lucy.

"Min-chan, I want ice-cream." Said Lucy also in chibi mode crying in chibi style.

"Of course Lu-chan, Daddy!" said Minvera.

"What?!" said the master coming out of his office.

"Alert: 23!" said Minvera.

"I got it!" said the master running in his office and getting out ice cream for Lucy.

"Yay! Ice-cream!" said happy chibi Lucy.

While they did this, the others sweat drop.

"Um….what just happen?" said Rogue.

"And what's alert 23?" said Natsu.

"You bakas, alret 23 means that Lu-chan needs ice cream, or she'll go destroy something" said Minvera.

"Oh~" said everybody.

**At the dark side**

"Ugh! I can't believe they lost!" said Princess Luna, throwing things at the guard.

"Clam down princess." Said the guard.

"What do you mean clam down! That girl had a little of love just now! And that was what cause the mini earthquake!" said Luna.

"By the way, how did you pay them so much jewels?" said the guard.

"By using your salary, duh." Said Luna.

"What?! NOO…" shouted the guild.

**Back to Lucy**

"Neh, Min-chan, did you kn-…" Lucy couldn't finish cause she slipped on the water floor and crashed into Rogue.

But the thing is their LIPS were touching! Everybody gasped, and Rogue and Lucy froze while the 3 slayers were fuming with jealousy.

* * *

**That's it guys! here are the votes:**

**in last place: Nalu-28**

**in 3rd place: StiLu- 37**

**in 2nd place: Lalu- 41**

**and in 1st palce: ROLU- 70!**

**this is the end of the voting! the winner is ROLU! **

**Natsu: Oh come on!**

**Sting: i can't believe this!**

**Laxus: i will never be defeated.**

**Rogue: Well, Sting believe it and Laxus you just did. Thank you everyone for voting for me! **


	23. Chapter 23-Hime's version

Recap:

But the thing is their LIPS were touching! Everybody gasped, and Rogue and Lucy froze while the 3 slayers were fuming with jealousy.

**Lucy's pov**

OMG! I quickly pushed away Rogue and coved my mouth with my hands. What was I doing?! How could I be so careless?! But…..his lips were nice to touch and tasted like mint.

**Rogue pov**

What just happened? I was just talking to Sting then Lucy bumped into me, so we ended up kissing, then she pushed me away and coved her mouth and I'm here with a shock face and standing here like an idiot. But her lips tastes like strawberry.

**Normal pov **

The guild was looking back and froth, from Lucy to Rogue all wondering what they'll do next.

To their surprise, Lucy ignored it like nothing happen and walk to the bar and ate her ice-cream, while mumbling "I didn't do anything…I didn't do anything…."

While Rogue went to the corner and mumbled "I wish it would happen again….."

Then at the 3 slayers, which everyone ignored, was fuming jealousy and flaming auras surrounded them. Each thinking how to beat up Rogue later.

Then after half a day the 3 FT members and their exceeds went back to their guild.

Lucy was just sitting in her normal spot at the bar until Levy came to her.

"Ne, Lu-chan!" shouted Levy

"Hm?"

"I was wondering out of the 4 dragon slayers that usually hang out with you. Who do you like best?" said Levy jumping up and down.

By this time the whole guild became interested especially the fire and lighting slayers.

"Um….Wendy?"

Levy faceplam "No, not her! I meant Rogue, Sting, Natsu and Laxus!"

"Oh, well if I really have to say it then, I'll pick…." Lucy couldn't finish since she was interrupted by the guid's door.

BAM!

"Yo! I'm back!" said Gildarts.

But instead of welcome back's he got a deadly death glare from the guild. That if looks could kill he'll be in front of Heaven by now.

"Uh….did I say something?" said Gildarts.

"Baka old man! You just interrupted what Lucy was going to say!" shouted Cana.

"Eh? Lucy? Who's that?" said Gildarts.

"Um, that would be me." Said Lucy raising her hand up.

"Oh, a new member!" smiled Gildarts.

"Don't forget about me too!" said Hime, clearly annoyed about that she's getting forgotten.

"And a new cat? Cool! Now Lily won't be so lonely anymore." Smirked Gildarts.

"Wha?! Who said I like he/her?!" shouted Lily and Hime both with red faces.

"Anyway, Lu-chan please tell us who you like the most!" said Levy.

"Hm? Oh sorry Levy but I'm going on another mission right now, so bye." Said Lucy pulling her hood down to her face and walking away with Hime in her arms.

"Hey, Luce can I come too?!" said Natsu.

"Forget about him, if you want I could come with you too!" said Laxus

"Sorry boys, but I'm going with Hime only, so bye." With that last sentence Lucy slammed the door.

"Hm, so that was Lucy, she's pretty cute, don't you think so, guys?" said Gildarts looking at the members.

"Gildarts….." said Levy darkly.

"Yea?" said Gildarts sweating with fright from the guild member's death glare, mostly from the girls and the 2 slayers.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPTED LUCY'S SENTENCE! NOW WILL NEVER NOW WHO SHE LIKES!" yelled Everyone.

"Be prepared old man" said Cana, as everyone lifted up a barrel.

"Eep!"

**Hime's pov **

Hmp! How dare that old man say that I and Lily are going to be a couple! Well, it won't really be that bad if we do, out of all the male exceeds, his the most powerful one.

"No! Lucy!" said a guy in black hair

What?! A vision of the future?

"I'm sorry but I must." Said a crying girl with blond hair.

Blond hair? Lucy!

"Noooo! Come back! There's must be another way!" shouted a guy with blond hair.

Sting? Or is it Laxus

"Luce, come back! We're nakama! We'll figure something out!" said a guy with pink hair.

Well, it's pink so it must be Natsu….but what happen?

"It's too late. Minna, goodbye forever." Said the girl as she got sucked in the black vortex.

Lucy! No! she's going to die?! I can't let that happen! But this kind of future will never change…..Lu-chan, I'm so sorry.

"Hime? What's wrong?" said Lucy.

"Huh? Oh nothing Lu-chan, just dreaming about candy!" said Hime with a sad expression.

Forgive me Lu-chan, but I can't change anything.


	24. Chapter 24-Battle start!

Recap:

Forgive me Lu-chan, but I can't change anything.

**Normal pov **

Lucy was carrying the monster's bloody head while walking to the guild with Hime following her behind. Everybody that Lucy passed by, it sent shrives and frightens looks by the people.

BAM!

Lucy pushed the door so hard it make a loud crack.

"Hey minna! I'm back!" shouted Lucy from the door.

"Lucy!/Luce!" said Laxus and Natsu, running to her, but then they stopped when they saw the bloody monster's head.

"What? No, welcome back hug?" said Lucy with a confuse expression.

"No, it's not that it's just…." Laxus looked at Natsu for help on the sentence.

"Um….Why do you have a bloody monster's head on your shoulder?" said Natsu.

"Natsu's right, wasn't your mission to find a red gem for the mayor?" said Erza.

"Oh, it's just that, after we finished the mission. We stopped in a nearby town to get ice-cream and candy. Well, it turns out that a monster attacked the town. And when, we were going to the train station, it knocked our candy and ice-cream off, so…." Lucy started.

"So, we killed the monster into chopped pieces in 3 minutes and we thought of bringing the monster's head for a souvenir." Finished Hime.

Everybody sweatdrop and jawdrop. And the whole guild thought 'You two killed a monster into pieces in 3 minutes?! Note to self never ever mess with them when there's candy and ice-cream involved.'

"Well, on that topic. We want ice-cream and candy…..NOW!" said Lucy and Hime in a deadly voice and a death glare.

"AYE SIR!" said everyone with a happy tone and now running around to find ice-cream and candy for them.

After 5 minutes, all the ice-cream and candy in the whole Fiore are in one table.

Lucy and Hime turned into their kawaii chibi mode "Ice-cream! Candy!" and they jumped into the pile of candy and ice-cream.

But before they could eat, the door went open again. And a man with a huge black cloak, and a smaller size person next to him appeared.

"Who are you?" said Gray

"I'm the princess of Fiore, Princess Luna." Said the Luna as she removed her hood.

"I'm her personal bodyguard, Kisu" said Kisu as he removed his hood.

"And why is the princess and her bodyguard here?" said Master in surprise.

"We just came here to take the one you call Lucy Heartiffila." Sais Luna.

"And for whatever for?" said Levy in battle mode.

"Too have her to activate the Hell Gate, and in exchange of her life." Said Luna also in battle mode.

"No Way In Hell!" said Natsu, as his body is on fire.

"Wait, how is it that you need Lucy to activate the Hell Gate?" said Master.

"She's the key to save all of Fiore and possibly all human kind." Said Kisu.

"Well, I don't care if it's to save the world or not but I'm not giving you one off my brats to end their lives!" said Master also in battle mode.

"But, if you do hand her over to us, only one of your brats will die, and if not is it better to let everyone in the world to die including you?" said Kisu.

"…." Master was thinking and sweating at the same time.

"….Lucy, what do you think that you are the key to activate, how is that possible." Said Erza looking at Lucy.

Lucy stopped being in chibi mode and looked down at her ice-cream in her hand.

"You know I figure this will happen when I met you guys and my sabertooth family" said Lucy with sad eyes.

"Hey princess." Said Lucy to Luna.

"Hm?" said Luna also looking at Lucy.

"Then would you mind telling me what is this?" said Lucy hooking of her first 2 buttons on his shirt, and reveled a flame and inside it was a golden star.

"So it is you. The Celestial Hell God, that tattoo on your chest is a mark that all Celestial Hell God has. Every 500 years, there will be only 1 person that will have those powerful powers, in exchange for those powers the person will have a great sacrifice, the sacrifice of the only thing you loved and your emotions. But once that all of person's emotion has returned, the gate of the underworld open and 1000 demons will appear and take over the world. The only way to prevent this to ever happen to another person in 500 years was to offer the current person to the Hell's Gate to take its life." said Luna

"Is that so" said Lucy as she faced Master

"Well Master its your choice decision, I don't mind if I die, I'll still have to die when I grow old anyway….But I wanted to life my life to the fullest too." Said Lucy.

"Hm…you say that the world will collapsed if the person will have all of his emotion back, correct?" said Master still closing his eyes.

"Correct." Said Luna.

"Then how do you know that Lucy has all of her emotions back?" said Master.

"On a the mission that she went with the slayers, it created a huge but short earthquake. That's one of the sign that her emotion is almost returning." Said Kisu.

"I see, then you can have Lucy…"

"Oi, gramps! What are you talking about?!" shouted Natsu.

"Ya, you said everyone here is nakama, then why are you letting her go?!" shouted Laxus.

"Let me finish, you ungrateful brats! I'll let you have Lucy, if you could defeat us first." Said Master with a smirk.

"Very well, ATTACK!" shouted Luna, as a thousand of ninjas appear in front of the members.

"Yosh! I'm all fire up!" shouted Natsu.

"Let's go shrimp, and keep them away from bunny girl." Said Gajeel

"Bunny girl….?" Said Levy sweat dropping.

"Sigh, come on Hime. You know how I hate people when they interrupt us eating." Said Lucy getting up with a death aura.

"Your right." Said Hime also with a death aura.

"Let the battle start!" shouted Master.

* * *

- she's not going to die. There's no Fairy Tail without Lucy, so even if she does, she'll come back!

sereneskydragonslayer-True

Gemstone Gal-she's not going to die. There's no Fairy Tail without Lucy, so even if she does, she'll come back!


	25. Chapter 25- Sabertooth n FT vs Ninjas!

"Princess, it's not safe here, let's go away from here." Said Kisu.

"No….I will fight for my kingdom too." Said Luna, taking out her sword.

"But Princess….sigh, fine but I'm fighting with you." Said Kisu.

"Thanks, Kisu." Said Luna with a smile.

"Element Dragon's Wing Slash!" said Lucy as he knocked down 50 more ninjas.

"Ugh! There's no ending to this Luce!" said Natsu attacking another 30 ninjas.

"No choice, Happy and Charle!" yelled Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy?" said the two.

"Go to Sabertooth and ask for backup." Said Lucy finishing off another 50 ninjas.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy, as they fly off.

"But, Luce~ We can handle this by ourselves!" said Natsu

"Ya, pinky's right blondie, we don't need saber's help!" said Laxus.

'Especially, Rogue. I still can't forgive him from kissing Luce/Blondie.' Thought Natsu and Laxus.

"Shut up! You know there's way to many ninjas! And we'll eventually get tried when it's the real battle!" said Lucy with and I'm-annoyed-and-angry-at-the-same-time-because-I-d on't-have-my-ice-cream.

"A-Aye Sir!" said the two in unison.

"Tch, it's to many!" said Gajeel.

"I agreed!" said Levy.

"Minna! We're getting tried and I'm not sure if we can fight them much longer." Said Mira knocking down 60 ninjas.

"Open thee: Gate of all the sprits!" said Lucy as thousands of keys surrounded her. And a huge light appeared.

Once the lights die down, almost a thousand of sprits appeared and ready to battle the ninjas.

"Hmp, not bad, but can you still beat another thousand more of ninjas?!" said Luna as she clap her hands and another bunch of ninjas appeared.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Everyone in the guild.

"Did you gather all the ninjas in the world?!" said Cana.

"Eventually yes." Said Kisu.

"Then I'm sure, we Sabertooth members can beat them all!" said Sting in front of the door.

"Yosh! Brats, time to finish this!" said the 2 masters.

"Aye Sir!" said Everyone attacking the ninjas.

….

"As I thought, Princess its not safe out there." Said Kisu carrying Luna on his back.

"No way! I wanna fight them! Put me down!" said Luna in chibi mode.

"Sorry Princess but my orders from your father was to keep you safe." Said Kisu.

"Who cares?! Daddy is in a coma and Mama died, so I'm ruling this kingdom! Now let me go!" said Luna.

"No Princess! We must go now!" said Kisu

"I'm afraid you can't go any further." Said Rufus.

"Anyone who threatens or wants to kill Lucy-chan, should be punished" said Yukino.

"Tch, the Sabertooth Memory-maker and the ex-member Celestial Mage." Said Kisu.

"We aren't going to let you run away, and get Lucy-chan later." Said Yukino.

"And I doubt Miss Lucy will get captured by the likes of you." Said Rufus.

"We'll see." Said Luna.

"Ready Pricess?" said Kisu taking out his sword.

"Ready" said Luna also taking out her sword.

"I suggest you run cause weapons are no use when there's magic involved." Said Yukino as she took out the Pisces key.

"This well be interesting." Said Rufus taking off his hat.

"Ready…" said Kisu.

"Set…" said Rufus.

"GO!" said Luna

* * *

Psyka-here it is :D!

sereneskydragonslayer-here it is :D

Gemstone Gal- yup.


	26. Chapter 26-I'll be back

Gemstone Gal- yup! :D

Psyka- Thanks, here it is! xD

Empress Valerie-Your right! i'll think about me. :)

sereneskydragonslayer-yup! because it's RoLu duh! Of course Sabertooth has to appear! :P and here's the update!

Guest- i know, i love Mira x Freed n hate Nali

* * *

**In the Guild **

"Shadow Dragon's wing slash!" yelled Rogue as he defeated 80 ninjas, but unknown to him 5 ninjas were behind him.

"Watch out! Element Dragon's Punch!" said Lucy jumping in.

"Thanks Lucy" said Rogue. Lucy and Rogue went back-to-back facing the ninjas that surround them.

"Tch, there's no end to this! The ninjas may be weak but there's way to many of them!" said Lucy.

"I agreed. But what can we do? At this rate we're run out of magic." Said Rogue.

"…..I got it!" said Lucy as she hold out a key.

"Open thee, gate of the opera, Madam Operera!" said Lucy, as the key glowed.

"Yes, Hime-samaaaa!" sang Operera,

"Blow them as far as possible." Said Lucy.

"Of course. Sound Wind Wave!~" sang Operera.

"AAAAHHHHHH~" sang Operera, and a sound wave appear, it hit all the ninjas. And the ninjas were now either sound death or flew all the way to the North Pole.

"….WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT SOONER?!" yelled Everyone.

"hehe, sorry. I just thought of it." Said Lucy rubbing her head.

"*Sigh*, Well, let's look for Yukino and Rufus." Said Orga.

"Hm, I don't wanna! Let's leave them alone, ok?" said Lucy winking.

"Yukino and Rufus, Yukino and Rufus ….your right!" said Mira imaging white and blond hair babies. Everybody sweatdrop at this.

**While at Yukino and Rufus (Yes, I support Yukino and Rufus! Cause I think that they'll be so cute together~! XD) **

"Open thee: Gate of the fish! Pisces!" said Yukino.

"Memory make: Starlight Blast." Said Rufus.

"Don't be so confident! We have learned some magic for ourselves too! Glow magic: light burst!" said Luna.

"Ya, so don't think highly of yourselves, Weapon magic: Sword Slashes." Said Kisu.

"Glow magic and…." Said Yukino

"Weapon magic…." Said Rufus

"Pff, WAHAHAHHAHA" laughed Yukino and Rufus.

While Luna and Kisu looked confuse, "Huh?" said Luna very confuse now.

"You guys are such weaklings." Said a still laughing Yukino.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" said Luna.

"Didn't you know that glow and weapon magic are the lowest and weakest magic ever created in history?" said Rufus still laughing but quieter than before.

"…Well, at least we know some magic to fight!" said Luna embarrassed.

"Those kind of magic aren't even created for fighting." Said Yukino now in poker face mode.

"Eh? Then what's it for?" said Kisu.

"Glow magic is just to make life easier, it only lighten things up in the dark, not even a percent of fighting can be used with it." Said Rufus putting back his hat.

"And Weapon magic has almost no magic at all. It only needs 1% for mages magic for it to work, and besides it only does what an ordinary weapon can do, the magic only increase a little of it's sharpness." Said Yukino.

"No way, those kind of magic already tried us out a lot." Said Luna

"Exactly, humans like you are not meant to have or even know magic. Even if your kind wants to learn magic, you can only learn the basics, which means only the weakest and useless. Any more power than that kind of easy magic will simply kill you. But us mages are different, we were born with magic power, we can learn whatever kind of magic we like. We can even not learn any magic and be like you humans. So don't go say you humans are more powerful than we are, cause we could just destroy your kind with magic." Said Rufus.

"…..No way." Said Luna on her knees.

"Princess?" said Kisu worriedly.

"I…..I can't believe it. I spent the whole 5 months to learn the glow magic, but it'll only take a day for a mage to learn it? And it's not even useful!" said Luna crying.

"Um….." said Yukino with a pitiful face.

"No, I don't want your pity." Said Luna standing up and walking away.

"So, we'll retreat for now, but we will be back! So be prepared." Said Luna, as 2 ninjas appeared beside her and Kisu, and they vanished.

"Well, lets go back to the others." Said Rufus.

"Ya."

**At the guild **

"So, Rufus and Yukino mange to get the princess and her guard away for now." Said Master Makarov

"Ya, but we don't know when they'll be back and we don't know what they will bring next." Said Gildarts

(A/N: Remember Gildarts is back!)

"That's true, but when they do come back we have to keep them away from Lucy" said Master Jimmene (A/N: I have no ideal what his name is so that is the Master of Sabertooth)

"So the-" Erza was cut off by the door opening.

Then a girl in a old fashion pink dress and purple hair appeared.

"Um, is Lucy Heartiffila here?" said the girl


	27. Chapter 27- More Enemies!

koiyu1- Thx :D

Gemstone Gal- well you'll find out in this chapter

Psyka-Here is it :D

sereneskydragonslayer- find out in this chapter :D

Lucyheartfilla- ok, here it is :)

* * *

"Um…..I'm Lucy, who are you?" said Lucy standing in front of her.

"Ah! Lu-chan!" said the girl in chibi mode as she hugged Lucy.

"Eh?" said a very confused Lucy.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know me." Said the girl in her normal size.

"I'm Serena Spadelock, your guardian angle." Said Serena.

"Eh? Guardian Angle?!" shouted everyone in the guild, wide eyed.

"Yup! And I'm here to protect you and this." Said Serena, holding up a box coved in cloth.

"What is it?" said Levy.

"Sure you guys would keep it a secret?" said Serena.

Everybody nodded, and Serena started to open the box and appeared a huge golden key with white wings.

"This is the heaven's key." Said Serena.

"The Princess and her knight were wrong, it is true that when Lu-chan has all her emotion back, demons and all kinds of other monsters will appear. But what they didn't know was, the demons and monsters will only come out of the Hell's Gate. In order to stop this kind a thing every 500 years, the person that is the current target, has to give up her life. But in order this to happen, they will need the heaven's key to activate the gate." Said Serena.

"But, if Lucy does get her emotions back, and without the heaven key to open it, then wouldn't the monsters will still be in the Hell's Gate?" said Erza.

"No, once Lu-chan gets her emotion back, then the world would shake, which will cause earthquakes and volcano's to spit out lava, and eventually the Gate will be broken without it's land to stand on and the monsters will be released." Said Serena.

"Eh? But the-"

"Ah mouh! Stop asking me hard questions! All I know is that if they want this to stop every 500 years than they will need Lucy to end her life and give her soul to the Hell's Gate and they will need the heaven's key to activate it too! And if Lucy doesn't go when her emotions come back then the world would fall into crazy take over by nothing better to do monsters!" yelled Serena.

Everyone sweatdrop at how annoyed she looks right now, "Um…ok" said Erza.

"Wait, so if I still don't disappear soon the world would suffer because of me?" said Lucy looking sad.

"Well,….it won't really happen if you don't get all of your emotions back" said Serena scratching her head.

"So all we have to do is not to let Lu-chan have her emotions back and everybody will be happy right?" said Minvera.

"Yes, but the Princess wants to end this 500 years thing, so this kind of thing won't ever happen again." Said Serena.

"Then, we'll just have to fight! No biggy since she was very weak." Said Gray.

"Well, putting that aside. What emotion is Lucy missing?" said Mira.

"…..Love" said Serena with a serious look and frowning.

"Is that so….." said Hime, eyeing at the 4 dragon slayers.

"Aw, man" said Natsu, while the other 3 were depressed.

"Love? I have no such emotion on that kind of thing." Said Lucy with a blank look.

Everyone looked worried at her.

Then suddenly, the door exploded. And it appeared 5 figures.

"Oh come on! I just got that fixed!" said Master crying.

"Woah? Too bad." Said the skull.

"Who are you?!" yelled Erza.

"We're the Oracion Seis X." said the guy holding the skull.

"I'm Speedy Snake. I bet you can't beat me." Said the guy with jet black hair whose sitting on a huge red snake.

"I'm Flora Angle. None of you are as beautiful as my flowers." said the girl with white hair and green plant like outfit.

"I'm Midnight Crush and I'm Daylight Crush. Wanna have fun with us?" said the twins whom are wearing yellow and black and have brown hair.

"Kakazu Okane. Do you have money?" said a guy with black tentacles on his back and wearing grey clothing.

"And I'm the leader, Nightmare Dream. And we are hired by the Princess of Fiore to get the heaven key and the celestial princess for world domination." Said the guy wearing all black and blue with a cape and a scar going across his right eye.

"….you got to be kidding me. More enemies?!" yelled everyone else.


	28. Chapter 28- Lies

**Psyka-thx,here it is :D**

**sereneskydragonslayer-haha ya i know, here's the update :)**

**Gemstone Gal-hehe, thx :)**

* * *

Lucy was now in the emo corner mumbling "Am I that much of a powerful key? Why does more and more enemies come after me?"

"Um…..Lucy? you ok?" said Wendy patting her head.

"Ya Lucy, remember there's only one enemy in this. Oracion Seis X is just hired by the princess, remember?" said Erza.

"But then didn't she do it to like save the world?" said Lissana confused.

"Well, she did said that demons will take over if Lucy doesn't die, right?" said Levy.

"So does that mean we're the bad guys now?" said Mira also very confused.

So by now everybody in the guild was totally confused.

"Wait, Oracion Seis X said it's for world domination…..but isn't she suppose to save the world?" said Hime

"No, Princess Luna isn't the princess of Fiore. She's the princess of distraction." Said Serena

"What?!" yelled everyone.

"Then why did she lied?!" said Mira.

"Princess Luna is known as a great liar. She always uses whatever it takes to get what she wants. She can make people have fake memories of her, so she won't be found. And what she wants is to rule this planet." Said Serena.

"Then why does she need Lu-chan?" said Minvera.

"Because when the demons appear and without the proper key, she cannot rule over the demons but with Lucy and the heaven's key with her she can rule over any kind of demons and might possibly will rule over the galaxy" said Serena.

"What! She's that evil!" said Wendy.

Serena nodded.

"*Sigh*, why do all evil people have to take over the world." Said Hime.

"Beats me" said Sting.

"…YOU GUYS DO KNOW WE"RE HERE RIGHT?!" said the Oracion Seis X.

"You're still here?" said Erza.

"OI!" said Skull, totally pissed off that he was ignored.

"You people are not even beautiful compare with my flowers and you still dare to ignore us?!" said Flora, with a vein on her head.

"How dare you! We are the most cutest and fun here! There's no way we get ignored especially the likes of you people" said the twins, trying hard not to boom the place the down.

"Whatever, this kind of thing is troublesome anyway." Said Speedy relaxing himself.

While, Kakazu was just ignoring them and counting his money.

"Tch, this better be worth the money." Said Nightmare.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" said Lucy already eating ice-cream and Hime is too eating her beloved candy.

"How about this? STOP EATING AND FIGHT!" said Nightmare as he threw the ice-cream and candy away, many people were now scared as hell and backing away from them.

"HoW DaRe YoU ThRoW AwAy Our FoOD!" said Lucy and Hime with 100% demonic aura around them.

Nightmare was kind of little scared right now

"You want a fight?! We're give you a fight!" said both demons.

"Element dragon's 100% Death Punch!" said Lucy as she punched Nightmare into the guilds roof.

"Appear: Hell's Mace! 1000 years of pain!" said Hime as a mace appeared in her hand and she hit Nightmare in the gut, which cause him to fly all the way out of the guild.

And surprisingly he still mange to stand up.

"Heh, not bad for a cat and a girl." Said Nightmare, with heavy breathing and cuts and blood.

"Hmp, be ready cause that was only 10% of the power, don't think we will go easy on you cause once you awaken the Death Princesses there's no chance you will live." Said the two demons with scary faces.

Daily Lesson learn:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Do not EVER mess with Lucy and Hime!


	29. Chapter 29-kidnapped

sereneskydragonslayer-hehe, now that i think about it, should i put Hisui in the story?

Psyka-ok n thx!

Gemstone Gal-I know right.

* * *

"t-t-t-10%?!" said Nightmare shocked.

"That's right~ so be prepared~" said Hime in a very deadly tone, while clutching her knuckles and still having a deadly aura.

"Eep! You people are monsters! Oracion Seis X, Retry!" yelled Nightmare as he ran away.

"Oi! Wait for us!" said Flora, as the other members also ran away.

"…Um, what just happen?" said Natsu

"Hahaha! They were scared of us?! Well, too bad cuse I'm not letting them get away!" said Lucy holding out a whip.

"Oi! Somebody stop her!" said Gray

"Lucy! I have another pile of ice-cream~!" said Mira

"Really?! Yay, Ice-cream!" said Lucy in chibi mode, as she jumps in the pile of ice-cream.

"Well, I'm not gonna stop! I'll kill them before they could even say stop!" said Hime

"What? But don't you want your pile of candy?" said Mira.

"Candy?! I'll kill them later!" said Hime already in the pile of candy.

Everybody sweatdrop.

"Mira…..make sure there is always ice-cream and candy in the guild." Said Master Makarov.

"Of course, since it will be bad if we didn't have any." said Mira smiling.

**Time skip Evening **

"Aha! That was some nice ice-cream~" said Lucy walking back to her apartment.

"Let's see, Hime already went home ahead of me, since she said there's candy on her bed." said Lucy

"Baka neko. Leaving me alone for a pile of candy. *Sigh* and Serena already went back to wherever she leaves."

"Lucy!" said a voice behind her.

"?...Rogue?" said Lucy

"Yup, that's me" said Rogue

"Oh, what are you doing here?" said Lucy confused.

"Well, I heard that there's a new ice-cream shop in town and their giving away free ice-cream, because it was their first open day." Said Rogue

"Free ice-cream?! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Lucy in chibi mode.

On the way to town, Lucy was too busy dreaming about ice-cream, that she didn't notice the dark aura around Rogue.

Once they reached the ice-cream store, Lucy held her strawberry ice-cream to her lips and licked it.

"Hey Rogue, if it was free ice-cream. Why isn't anyone here?" said Lucy feeling kind of sleepy.

"Because it wasn't a real ice-cream shop!" said Rogue as he changed into Midnight.

"Wha-" before Lucy could even start a fight she feel asleep.

The ice-cream shop disappeared; the man whom was selling the ice-cream, turned into Daylight and Speedy, Flora and Nightmare came out.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would" said Midnight.

"Who would have thought, she trusted that Rogue guy so much, too even eat the sleeping ice-cream" said Daylight, hugging Midnight from behind.

"Enough talk, Speedy carry the girl and let's go." Said Nightmare.

"Says the guy whom got beat by a girl and ran away like a scaredy-cat" whispered Flora to the twins, whom giggled after that.

**At Hime's **

"That's strange, Lu-chan should be back by now." Said Hime looking at the clock.

Then an arrow came shooting by Hime. Hime looked at the arrow and saw a message stuck to it.

"What's this?" said Hime taking out the message,

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_We, the Oracion Seis X, have the celestial princess, if you want to save her or see her for the last time, then come to the Princess's castle in Fiore, and bring the heaven's key with you!_

_From your enemy,_

_Oracion Seis X _

_P.S I can't believe she fell for the sleeping ice-cream potion trick :P_

Hime was beyond shock, so she quickly ran to the guild.

"Minna! Lucy has been kidnapped!" said Hime, and luckily the Sabertooth people were still here.

"WHAT?!" said Everyone

"Look at this letter!" said Hime showing them the letter.

Mira read it out load and everyone was shocked.

"What are we going to do?" said Hime.

**At the castle **

"LET ME GO!" screamed a tied Lucy.

"No can do~" said Flora.

"Ugh! If this rope wasn't magic proofed, then I would have ripe your heads out right now!" yelled Lucy.

"Yup, we kind of know that" said Speedy.

"I swear when I get out of this, you all will go to hell!" yelled Lucy.

"Yay a blah blah, we know." Said Daylight opening the door.

"So just shut up and be quiet." Said Midnight, dragging her to the middle of the room.

"Is everything prepared?" said Luna sitting on the throne.

"Yes, princess" said the Oracion Seis X bowing.

"Good, Hehe, I told you I'll always get what I want." Said Luna smirking.

Daily Lesson:

.

.

.

Never ever mess with Lucy or Hime, unless you have a magic proof ropes/things.


	30. Chapter 30- Seriously? Ice-Cream!

**Psyka-Thx :3**

**Gemstone Gal- i know and its true**

**sereneskydragonslayer-ok i will, but how do i make her appear?**

* * *

"I can't believe it! How dare they kidnapped Luce?!" said Natsu.

"Tch, that stupid blondie. Can't believe she fell for the sleeping ice-cream trick" said Laxus.

"Well, we should have known that she'll eat anything that has to do with ice-cream." Said Sting shaking his head.

"Oracion Seis X, when I find you, I will kill you!" said Rogue with a super scary deadly aura, which scared everyone including the masters.

Everyone backed away from the dangerous aura Rogue.

"Anyway, we have to go save Luce now!" said Natsu

"Then, Team Natsu and Laxus and from Sabertooth, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus and Minvera, shall go and rescue Lucy." Said Mavis.

"Eh? Why only them?" said Orga, depressed that he left out.

"Because Team Natsu beat Oracion Seis before, and bringing Laxus should increase their power for the numbers of ninjas, besides I need some people from Sabertooth to be there for poor emotionless Lucy." Said Mavis winking at Rogue.

"Well, that's settled, what about the heaven's key?" said Erza

"Who cares about the heaven key? We don't have it, so we don't need to bring it, so we only need to go and save Lucy" said Minvera.

"That can't be done." Said a voice from above

Everybody looked up and saw Serena, flying down.

"What do you mean it can't be done? If they don't have the heaven's key then they can't activate the Hell's Gate!" said Minvera.

"No, Luna can activate with only Lucy, but she won't have a 100% of powerfulness. The heaven's key can also activate the Gate, yes, but the key can also stopped the Gate from opening" said Serena.

"So, Luna wants the key for ultimate power and so that nothing could ever stop the gate from opening?" said Levy.

"I guess that makes sense, but what does it have to do of not bringing the key?" said Minvera.

"Simple, Luna has a mirror that can see who is what their doing." Said Serena.

"So, what do we do?" said Wendy.

"Well, if we take the key with us, there's a possibility that she'll snatch it from us, if we don't then she'll know and might just activate the gate anyway." Said Cana

"But there's also a possibility that we'll win, get in before she activate the gate and get Lucy." Said Gray

"Well, that seems to be our only choice, so I'll go with you and protect the key." Said Serena

Everyone nodded and head out.

**At Lucy's **

"LET ME GO!" shouted Lucy, as Nightmare carried her on his shoulder.

"Geez, can you be any louder." Said Nightmare, about to go deaf if he hears another shout from Lucy.

"I can and I will!" said Lucy trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"No use girly, cause here's your spot." Said Nightmare as they arrived in the room.

The room had plain silver walls, but on the middle of floor was only a half of the lane, on its side was full of deadly looking lava. But in the middle of the floor was a huge black door, beside the door was a key hole, on top of the door was a huge red star sign that was surrounded by vines.

"W-W-What in the world is that?" said Lucy surprised and shocked at the same time.

"That is the Hell's Gate" said Daylight pointing at the door.

"That is the Heaven's Key Hole" said Midnight pointing to the key hole.

"And that's where you will be chained…..cough *die* cough…it's called the Star Key. Where the gate could finally be unlocked" said Nightmare, pointing at the huge red star.

"B-But what's the vines for?" said Lucy.

"Those are for to chain you up with, once you're tied with the vines there's no escape." Said Flora.

"No way! I don't wanna be chained up~! Not without my final ice-cream!" said Lucy crying in chibi mode.

Everyone else sweatdrop and some fell down anime style.

"The hell! Your suppose to be in danger and your still thinking about ice-cream?!" shouted Luna.

"What? It's not like I could fight right now, besides I'm hungry." Said a pouting Lucy.

"Somebody just chain her up" said Luna, faceplaming.

"I'll do it." Said Speedy, still sweatdropping.

"NO! I WANT MY ICE-CREAM!" whinnied Lucy like a 3 year old in chibi mode.

"Shut up! My ears are bleeding!" said Speedy, as he carried Lucy on his shoulder and running up to the red star.

"Hey Flora, a little help with the vines." Said Speedy as he proceeds to untie the ropes.

"You baka! Don't untie the ropes yet!" shouted Flora, but it was too late, Speedy had already let the ropes undone.

Lucy smirked, "O oh" said Speedy

"O Oh indeed, Roar of the Element Dragon!" said Lucy as a roar went straight to Speedy, so he went crashing down the floor.

"Who's next?" said Lucy ready to fight, but the vines unfortunately wrapped her.

"What the?!" said Lucy trying to burn the vines.

"Oh I didn't tell you? The vines are magic proof from the inside but from the outside, not so much." Said Flora

"Ugh! You'll regret this!" yelled Lucy.

"Hmp, says the girl whom is stuck to the vines" sad Speedy.

"Oh? Says the guy who got beat up by a single roar, I should have thrown you in the lava" said Lucy.

"And here I thought, I'll give you ice-cream" said Speedy

"What?! Ice-cream?! NOOOOO!" cried Lucy.

"Shut it! Oracion Seis X, be prepare for the battle of your life time, because it looks like Fairy Tail and Saberooth are coming, and what's this? Oh, Lucy your in luck, looks like you get to see your Guardian Angel for the last time, cause she's coming too and she has the Heaven's Key with her. And maybe your prince charming, will get to see you." Said Luna looking at her mirror.

"Oh, whatever. So, where's my ice-cream?" said Lucy

Everyone sweatdrop and thought 'Does she always think about ice-cream?'

* * *

**Daily Lesson:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No matter what happens, Lucy will always want her ice-cream :P**

**That is all for today, Rose-chan is out!**


	31. Note for HELP!

Ya, hey! Sorry if you thought it was a chapter, but it's not, and yes I'm still am going to COUNTINUE the story. Anyway, I really need help on how to continue the story, so onegai! Pleas help me~!

This is what i have so far:

The FT and Sabertooth gang, went to ride in the train. The dragon slayers, get sick and green, the ninjas ambushed the ride and attacked, Yukino and Rufus stay to defeat the ninjas. Then the other people move on to the castle, and meet Speedy, Minvera and Wendy stayed, then comes Flora, Erza and Gray stayed, then its Daylight and Midnight, Laxus and Sting stayed, then there's Nightmare and Kisu, Natsu stayed, and finally Luna, and Rogue fighted her to get Lucy.

So, what's next? And could you add something, cause all fighting is kind of boring.

SO, ONEGAI! HELP!


	32. Chapter 31- the Sphinx

**Hehe, I forgot to add the exceeds and Serena in the last note :P, all well. Ok! Let's Start! Ready… Set… Action!**

**At the FTS gang (FTS= Fairy Tail and Sabertooth)**

"Wendy….help….me….." said a very green face Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu, but I want to save up my magic" said Wendy.

"No….fair….damm….this…train…" said green andtried looking Sting, lying down on the sit.

"…..Somebody….knock…..me….out…." said Laxus trying hard to not show his weakness, but it soon gave away by a very green face.

While, Rogue is just sitting in the corner and making grunt noises.

Everbody sweatdrop at how the most 4 powerful people here excluding Erza, are having this kind of weird weakness.

"Well, there's nothing we could do, except for Wendy. It's biological that they can't handle transportation, since dragon's are used to flying" said Yukino, drinking tea (A/n: where did that come from? Yukino: I always bring tea with me, Ohohoho.)

"Then, why don't they give them a pair of wings instead?" said Gray.

"They already do, to be more exact talking cats with wings and weird skin color". Said Erza pointing to a corner, where Hime force the other exceeds, excluding Lily, to play tea party.

"Anyway, how do you think we fight?" said Rufus

"How?" asked Minvera

"Well, we can't just barge in and fight, now can we?" said Rufus.

"I guess you're right, if that fake princess decides to sent her ninjas again, we'll run out of magic before we could even fight the Oracion Seis X" said Erza

"But how?" asked Gray

"Well, I was th-" before Rufus could finish, ninjas broke in from the window and surrounded them.

"Shit! It's an ambush!" said Gray.

"What do we do now?" asked Erza to Rufus.

"Well, since there are to many of them and at this rate we're run out of magic, no matter how weak they are. I say leave this to I and Yukino." Said Rufus, taking off his hat.

"Pfft…..Wha?!" said Yukino as she spit out her tea and a shock expression and a tiny blush appeared on her face.

"You sure?" said Gray carrying Natsu.

"Yup, besides, I think you'll have a hard time carrying them." Said Rufus pointing to the other 3 green dragon slayer.

Erza let out an angry sigh "You sure got that right." Said Erza trying to carry Laxus.

"Out of all people, it had to be the dragon slayers." Said Wendy trying very hard to carry Rogue and him trying to stand.

"Hey, don't complain. You get to carry the lightest green face slayer here, and I have to carry the most heaviest here, so you should say your lucky that you ain't sick!" said Minvera carrying Sting, and trying very hard to not kick his face right now.

"Sorry Wendy but I kind of agreed. But….why are you not helping?!" yelled Gray at Serena, that's hugging the key.

"I'm carrying the key, you can't possibly say that I have to carry one of them, right?" said Serena.

Once they finally mange to carry the slayers, they jumped out of the train and used Minvera's magic to teleport to the front of the castle door and by the time they reached there, the 4 dragon slayers woke out to their pathetic state.

"Well, we're here." Said Minvera

"Hey, if you have teleport us, then why didn't you do it the first place?!" yelled Natsu, feeling that he got sick for nothing.

"I didn't want to waste my magic on the likes of you people, I'm only doing this for Lu-chan. Said a stubborn Minvera.

"Hoah, so you're the ones that are going to save the Celestial Princess" said a voice above them.

Everybody looked up and was totally shocked to see from the roof a sphinx jumping down to them.

** Back to when they haven't teleport, at the castle **

"I wanna more ice-cream~!" whinnied Lucy.

A vein popped on Luna's head and yelled out "Shut your dam mouth up!"

"But I want ice-cream!" said Lucy

"But we just fed you 900 huge buckets of ice-cream!" yelled Flora

"But I'm still hungry~!" said a pouting Lucy.

"Ugh! How can you eat so much ice-cream and not get fat?! I spent hours just to have the perfect beauty!" yelled Luna.

"I know how you feel, I spent 5 hours to make myself beautiful for the day and here is a person eating buckets and buckets of ice-cream and still looks perfect!" cried Daylight. And now Flora and Daylight are hugging each other while crying.

While, the guys there just sweatdrop.

Luna let out a heavy sigh and said "Speedy, just go get her more ice-cream until she's full"

"Yes, Luna-sama" said Speedy, as he dash off to the kitchen.

Then the Luna's mirror appeared another scene, "Hm, looks like they escaped the ninjas. What now? Just letting them fight the Oracion Seis X is too boring. Hm…. I got it! Daylight, Midnight! Summon the Sphinx!" said Luna.

"Hai~! Twin magic, Day and Night fusion! Summon thee: Creature of the Sphinx!" said the twins together, as they held out their hands.

"The Sphinx is here, how may I help you?" said the Sphinx

"I want you to…." Said Luna

**Back to FTS**

"What is a Sphinx doing here?" said Erza, recovering from shock.

"I was sent by Luna-sama, and apparently she said that she wants to play a game before going to battle" said the Sphinx

"What kind of game?" said Gray

"Well, it's a solve the riddle game, after you solve it there will be a fight, you must chose who will stay behind to fight the enemy and continue the path, but let me tell you this, if the person that you have chose lost, then its opponent will come after the others and fight." Replied the Sphinx

"Do we have to fight you too?" said Serena

"Oh no, I'm just here to tell you the information, so I'm going now" said the Sphinx as it disappear.

"Yosh! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Natsu all fire up.

"Well, if it was riddles than Levy should have come with us" said Erza.

**So? How was it? **

**Anyway, thanks Hikari Dollie for the ideal of the Sphinx and riddle :D, if you want to add anything please review! **


	33. Chapter 32- the 1st riddle

**sereneskydragonslayer- Yup, and their doing it all for their precious nakama**

**Gemstone Gal-Well, it is normal if there's riddles than it's Sphinx! And maybe Yukino can fight the ninjas with tea, haha.**

**Psyka-thx :D**

** -i know poor them. **

* * *

**At Lucy's**

"I said I want chocolate ice-cream!" yelled Lucy.

"And I told you the whole Fiore ran out of chocolate ice-cream!" yelled Speedy.

"Then give me strawberry ice-cream!" shouted Lucy.

"And for the million time, the whole Fiore ran out of every flavor ice-cream except durian!" said Speedy

"NO! I hate durian flavored ice-cream!" Yelled Lucy.

"Then stop complaining of wanting more ice-cream, cause there's nothing else and you basically ate all the ice-cream flavor ice-cream except durian!" yelled Speedy.

"Hmp, then I want candy!" said Lucy smiling like a kid.

Everyone sweatdrop

"NO WAY! I'm not running all the way to the store just to get your candy!" shouted Speedy.

"You don't have too, cause they are here, and its your turn to fight." Said Luna sitting on her throne and looking at her mirror.

"Finally! I get to be free from an errand boy!" said Speedy running out the door.

**AT FTS **

The group had been walking in the dark long hallway for who knows how long.

"Ugh, are we there yet?" said Natsu for the 10th time

"No, and if you keep saying that then I'll beat you up!" said Erza.

"Aye sir!" said Natsu.

Then the floor began to shake, and snakes were coming out from the holes.

"W-W-What's happening!" shouted Wendy.

"I don't know and I never want to know, dash!" said Minvera running in front, then a huge wall appeared right in front of her, which cause her to smash in it.

"Ouch! What the hell is this?" said Minvera rubbing her head.

"Hey look, the wall has words on them" said Wendy pointing to the letters on it.

"You're right, could it be the riddle?" said Sting looking at it.

The wall said

'What has wings but cannot fly,

What has a life but cannot die,

What loves a colour that it could die for,

What was once normal but turned into a fantasy?'

P.S. until all the riddles end, it will all be magic proof, unless you're fighting.

Everybody looked at it confused.

"What has wings but can't fly? What kind of thing has wings and can't fly? It'll be useless if it can't!" said Natsu

"Baka, a flamingo, duh" said Gray

"Idiots, a flamingo can die, and there's say it cannot die" said Laxus.

"Then? Maybe a flower?" said Erza.

"Nope, a flower can die too" said Minvera

Rogue looked at Serena, "Do you know anything?"

"Sorry, but I can't help anybody else but Lucy-hime" said Serena

"Tch."

"Not fair~!" said Natsu

"I don't care! The snakes are coming closer and we can't use magic, so somebody solve this problem!" yelled Minvera.

"Hm...looks like your weakness is snakes?" said Erza with a smirk

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, anyway, what do you think it's the answer? Pls Review! XD**


	34. Chapter 33- the 1st answer

**Psyka- Thx :D**

**iiAnimeLover- sorry but no, nice guess though**

**sereneskydragonslayer-yup, and i'm still laughing :D**

**AngelXReaper- nice choice but nope :/**

**Gemstone Gal- nice guesses, but it ain't it **

* * *

**At Lucy's**

Lucy was just whistling, cause she doesn't anything better to do.

"Would you shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here!" yelled Flora, playing chess with Midnight and Daylight.

"You know, it isn't fair! It's 2 vs 1 for goodness sake!" said Flora really pissed off.

"Oh, please, you just don't want to admit that you'll lose, besides you have your plants~" said Midnight at the 1st part and Daylight on the 2nd

"Ugh! You know that the plants have no brain! Why did I even agreed to play with you?!" yelled Flora.

"Don't know" said Daylight, "I think because you were bored or we threatened you to play with us, or we'll bomb your plants." Said Midnight with a smirk.

"Tch, this is so not cute!" said Flora looking away.

"Nah ah, we are the cutest twins and the most mysterious" said the 2 with a smirk.

"Ji….what happen to my candy?" said Lucy

"Sigh, here" said Flora, as she snapped here fingers and her plant went all the way up, while carrying a huge bowl of candy, then feeding Lucy with it.

"Yay! Ah…" cheered Lucy as she opened her mouth.

"Doesn't she ever get fat?" said Luna

"Hm…she seems less hyper, not that is a good thing." Said Nightmare.

"Of course, as time passes, the vines that holds Lucy will eventually wrap all over her body, and once it does, her soul would eventually lose life and it'll be impossible to move her, Ohohoho." Said Luna laughing.

**AT FTS **

"…I'm so confused!" yelled Gray

"Who isn't?!" shouted Natsu

"Hm…..has life but cannot die…what was once normal turned into a fantasy…..maybe something that doesn't exist?" said Erza.

"It could be since, it did say a fantasy….and fantasies can never die, so…." Said Wendy

"So, what loves a colour it could die for? Hm…..colour…colour…?" said Laxus

"I say it's blue!" yelled Gray

"No, I say it's red!" said Natsu

"No, Blue!"

"No, Red!"

"Blue"

"red"

"Blue"

"red!"

"Shut it!" yelled Serena

"….What are the snakes colour?" said Wendy looking at the snakes that are crawling about.

"Eek! W-W-Why w-would you want that?!" said Minvera, as she climbed up Stings head.

"The hell?! Get off me!" yelled Sting.

"Well, it could be a hint, and the snake colour is red." Said Rogue.

"Ha! I told you!" said Natsu pointing at Gray

"Hmp"

"Red? Hm….the only fantasy I think that likes red is a vampire." Said Charle

Then the ground shook again, the snakes and the wall with the riddle went away.

"….Vampire was the correct answer?!" yelled Natsu.

"Well, it does make sense, a vampire is a fantasy and in some books vampires can't die or fly, and in almost every book vampires does drink blood." Said Erza.

"Tch, why didn't I think of that." said Minvera.

"Because you were too busy being scared of snakes." Said Sting.

"Shut it!"

"Hehe, looks like you make it. I was bored waiting for you" Said Speedy on top of a rock.

"Where's Lucy!" said Hime.

"Sorry can't tell you, by the way Lucy is currently 'dissolving' into the star, so by the time you defeat me, you'll run out of time." Said Speedy smirking.

"No way in hell will I let Lu-chan die! You guys go, I, Wendy and that cat girl will stay!" said Minvera.

"You sure?" said Sting

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"Fine by me, let's go" said Erza


	35. Chapter 34- 2nd riddle

**crazyforanime001- Here ya go! :D**

**AngelXReaper- *sweatdrop* I ain't killing u -_-''**

**sereneskydragonslayer-yup she isn't**

**Psyka-Thx ^_^**

**Gemstone Gal- good luck next time! :)**

* * *

**At Lucy's**

"Hm….looks like their going to the second round…..i should have make the snakes another colour, all well." Said Luna looking at her mirror.

"Well, who's next?" said Nightmare.

"I'll go, cause anything is better than playing with those two." Said Flora, as she pointed her thumb at the twins.

"Hey!" the twins said.

"Besides, my beautiful plants are begging for blood~" said Flora with an evil smirk.

"Fine by me" said Luna, looking at Lucy.

While, Lucy was dead tried and running out of energy. Her eyesight was getting blurry and her eyes were getting darker and darker.

"…..minna…help…..me…." she whispered as more vines wrapped around her.

**At FTS **

Gray let out a heavy sigh "You think, they will be alright?"

"Huh? You're worried about Sabertooth members? That's not like you." Said Erza.

"Well, we kind of 'joined' together, so I see why not?" said Gray

"Well, I'm sure their fine, besides Minver and that wind kid and her white cat are quite powerful" said Sting

"Yup, I agreed" said Natsu

"Aye sir!" yelled Happy

Than, the floor turned into a slide, so the members were surprised that they are sliding down to who knows where.

"The hell?!" said everyone including the exceeds.

When they landed or more like crashed, there were bats all over the room, each and every one of them had red eyes and jet-black wings, but the most scariest sharp white fangs. But on the other end of the room was a huge metal door, which too has words on it.

"What do you think it said?" said a shaking Wendy, trying to avoid the bats.

"Come on, let's go find out." Said Erza as she ran too the door and everyone else followed.

The Door Said:

What can transform,

What has enemies for life,

It loves the light,

And its similar to a creatures life.

"…..The hell is that suppose to mean?!" said Natsu


	36. Chapter 35- What has been goin on so far

**At Rufus and Yukino vs Ninjas**

The ninjas started to jump at Rufus and Yukino

"Open thee: Gate of the Gravity, Libra" said Yukino. Then when Libra appeared, the ninjas feel down on the floor.

"Memory-make: Starlight Fall." Said Rufus as stars from above went and crashed down to the ninjas, which make them unconscious.

"….why didn't we use this magic combo, in the Fairy Tail guild?" said Rufus, sweatdroping at how easy it was to defeat them.

"Don't know, maybe we were bored?" said Yukino as she continued to drink her tea.

Rufus sweatdrop "Erm…..aren't we suppose to catch up with them now?"

"Nah, let's do it later, I'm drinking my tea first" said Yukino.

Rufus just sweatdrop.

**At, Minvera, Wendy, Charle vs Speedy **

"Heh, you're out numbered and still want to fight? Brave" said Minvera, cracking her knuckles.

"Hm….whom said I was out numbered? Multiple magic: 2" said Speedy as a magic circle appeared beside him and 2 guys that look like Speedy appeared.

"Heh, did I forgot to tell you that I have multiple, and speed magic?" said Speedy patting his snake on the head.

"Really? I thought it was speed and snake magic." Said Wendy

Speedy fell down anime style "Oi! Just because I have a pet snake doesn't mean I have snake magic!"

"Snake…I forgot you have it. No matter, let's get on with it! Teleportation magic: Back Sword" said Minvera as she stick her hand out and a magic bubble appeared behind Speedy 1 and stabbed him in the gut, only to find that he disappeared.

"Eh?" said a confused Minvera.

"Minvera-san above you!" yelled out Wendy.

Minvera looked up and saw Speedy jumping down above her head.

"Speed magic: Air Absorb!" said Speedy, as he landed on Minvera's side and ran around her in circles. As Speedy ran faster, the air in Minvera's area was getting less and less.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" said Wendy as her roar hit Speedy, which cause him to fall on the ground then disappeared in a poof.

"Eh? Did I hit him?" said Wendy.

"No, but I did hit you." Said Speedy behind her, as he punched her.

"Kyah!" said Wendy crashing into a wall.

"Wendy!" yelled Charle, trying to help Wendy.

"Hehe, you can't catch me~" said Speedy with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" said Minvera, as she teleported herself behind Speedy and use her bubbles to hit him from behind.

"Ah!" yelled Speedy as he too crashed into a wall.

"Tch, Snaky!" yelled Speedy, as his pet snake came and attacked Minvera.

Minvera shivered and ran away from it while screaming "KYAAA! Get it away from me!"

Speedy burst out laughing, too busy to notice Wendy running to him.

"Sky dragon's Wing Slash!" yelled Wendy hitting Speedy, which cause him to crash into another wall.

"Ugh! Why you brat!" said Speedy trying to stand up. But before he could stand, Wendy already attacked him.

"Sky dragons Roar! Sky dragons Claw, Punch of the sky dragon!" yelled Wendy as she kept hitting Speedy with her attacks. So eventually, Speedy got hit so many times that he already pass out.

Meanwhile at Minvera, she was just running around the room, just to keep away from the snake. While, the snake is just following her.

"Eek! Why won't it go away?! That's it! Boom magic: Exploding Body!" yelled Minvera as she held her hand out and a purple bub appeared and bombs suddenly hit the snake, and it pass out.

"Well, looks like this is done." Said Minvera.

"Ya, but we're too tried to go on, so let's rest" said Wendy

"Ya"

**AT Lucy's **

Lucy is now looking more or less lifeless now; her skin was getting paler and paler. Her hair blond shiny golden hair got darker and her eyes were as dark as night.

"…black…hole….defeat…" said Lucy in a very emotionless voice.

"Huh? What did she say?" said Nightmare.

"Nothing really, it's just the words on what's going to happen in the future." Said Luna, drinking tea.

"That remains me, when you were attacking the guild, why were you so weak then?" said Midnight.

"Yes, isn't the princess of destruction suppose to be powerful?" said Daylight.

"Of course I'm powerful, why would I let my magic be known to those baka weaklings." Said Serena chuckling.

"So that explains why" said Nightmare.

**AT FTS **

"Ah! This is so hard!" said Natsu

"Shut up Flame head! It won't be so hard, if you'd shut up and think!" said Gray pissed off.

"What did ya say? Popsicle Pants?!"

"I said keep your dam mouth shut, flame brain!"

"Listen Stripper, I don't care what you say!"

"Why y-"

"QUIET! I'm trying to think!" said Erza

"Aye!"

"Now let's see, what can transform? If its transformation, then I say it's another fantasy." Said Erza.

"True, but what has enemies for life?" said Sting

"Heh, for all I know those 2 could be the answer" said Laxus, pointing at Natsu and Gray

"Whatever. Enemies for life? Maybe something that can't die?" said Gray

"Maybe, and it loves the light, so a fly?" said Natsu

"No, that's stupid, but maybe an animal that likes a type of light?" said Rogue

"Don't forget, it says it's similar to a creatures life." Said Serena.

"Hm…a werewolf?" said Gray

Than the door open and it reveled another path.

"So I was correct! Beat that Fire Idoit!"

"Hmp"

* * *

**Hey, guys I forgot to tell you this:**

**Rogue: Hey, sorry it took long but thanks for voting for me in the end, so as I said**

***Pushes Sting, that's tied up in a chair* **

**Here is your servant, Sting! Please make him do whatever you want ^.^**

**(Please refer to chapter 10 if you don't know what I'm talking about) **

* * *

**crazyforanime001-here you go :D**

**Psyka-Thx, i made it myself ^.^**

**sereneskydragonslayer-Haha, i know it's quite hard ^,^''**

**Gemstone Gal-your correct, but don't give up 0^0**

**xxHoshinoSoraxx-DING! DING! You have found the answer! Your reward is that you get to chose any FT character to be your servant for the whole week :D**

**Shuri Kuran-Who's that?**

** -Thx!**


	37. Chapter 36-the 3rd riddle

**Psyka-Thx, and here's the update :)**

**Arikuto-chan-Haha! I totally agreed with you! XD Sting: The Hell?! NO WAY!**

**Guest-you'll have to wait n see.**

**Gemstone-yes his your servant, pls let him be embarrassed :)**

**sereneskydragonslayer-Of course! here ya go!**

** -and now Natsu is in stubborn mode.**

**AngelXReaper-:D**

**crazyforanime001-ur welcome, here it is!**

** AkumaHyuuga-Sorry, it was suppose to say Luna :( **

* * *

**At FTS**

Natsu was mumbling about why was it Gray or I can't believe I didn't know that. And Gray was grinning like he won a huge gold trophy. While, Erza was looking around for anything suspicious, Rogue is just in his own dream world, where he was with Lucy, Sting was getting bored out of his mind, Laxus was listening to his elf-ear like headphones, Hime was thinking on how will she crush the people whom kidnapped Lucy, Happy was thinking of fish and Serena was in the back and as quite like usual.

Then suddenly, vines came out of the floor and wrapped Gray's and Sting's leg.

"What!" said Gary

"The hell is this?!" said Sting, trying to rip the rope apart.

Then suddenly, Flora came out of the ground smirking.

"Hehe, you got caught by my beautiful vines." Said Flora

"Ugh! Another enemy?! I got to get to Lu-chan!" said Hime

"Hehehe, you ugly creatures won't have time to even reach her, cause a few more hours later, the emotionless princess will be completely…die" said a grinning Flora.

"What! You guys go now! Me and ice boy will handle this, so go now!" yelled Sting

"Alright, be careful!" said Erza, as the others ran off to find Lucy.

"Hahaha, you fools can't beat my beautiful plants" said Flora

"Hmp, don't underestimate us" said Gray

**AT the rest of the FTS **

The rest of the team continued to run.

"Hey, do you think they'll be alright?" said Happy

"Ya, believe in them Happy, their strong after all" said Erza

Half way running, Happy stepped on a rock-like button, which cause the floor to suddenly throw the members into the air and landed on a huge rocky hand, which when they came inside it closed up.

"Oof!" they all said, as they landed on top of each other.

Erza at the bottom, Gray on top of her and his head is facing her butt, Hime on top of Gray's chest, Laxus squashing Hime, Rogue his hand on Laxus's face and body on top of Laxus, Natsu's lips touching Laxus's eye, Serena sitting on Natsu's head and Happy on her lap with the heaven's key.

"…..GET OFF ME!" yelled Erza as she stood up, which cause everyone to fall down again.

"Argh! Where are we?" said Natsu as he got up.

"I guess we're trap in a giant rocky hand" said Laxus.

"Wait, there's some words there" said Sting pointing to he middle of the hand.

"What does it say?" said Erza

The words say:

It's from the ancient time,

A creature that is always feared,

Pets as hair,

Oh its heart is hard as stone.

"…Is there a possibility I can burn it down?" said Natsu.

"Baka, this cage is magic proof" said Erza, as she hit Natsu's head.

"Then what do you think it is?" said Hime

"I don't know, and I don't want to now cause this is freaking hard and I just want to get out of here!" yelled a crying Erza.

Everybody was super extra shocked at what Erza did.

"E-E-Eh? Are you ok Erza?" said a still shocked Gray.

"No! I want my strawberry shortcake now!" said Erza.

Everyone sweatdrop and just continued to think about the answer.

**At Lucy**

The vines on Lucy's body has wrapped 3/5 of her, the only thing left to wrap is her head, half of her hair and her neck to stomach. Her eyes were getting darker and almost closing by the second.

Meanwhile, Luna was looking at her mirror. Kisu was sleeping, Nightmare was just standing in the corner, and Daylight and Midnight was playing cards.

Luna let out a bored sign " Well, they reached the 3rd riddle. Who's next?" said Luna looking bored.

"If your so bored then why don't you just magic proof the whole castle and just world domination, already?" said Daylight.

"I would but I'll be bored waiting for the vines on her body to be completed" said Luna

"Than why don't you fight them?" said Midnight.

"Cause I already know I'll win so what's the point? Ohohohohoho" laughed the proud Luna

"Your way too proud of yourself, Snobby Queen of Destruction" mumbled Midnight, low enough for Luna to not hear but loud enough too let Daylight, Nightmare and Kisu to hear.

The others just chuckled.

"Well, looks like I'll go" said Kisu standing up

"Me too, I'm bored anyway" said Nightmare

"Eh? Isn't the leader suppose to go last?" said Luna

"Yup, but I'm not actually the leader, the twins are" said Nightmare.

"Eh? Why?" said Kisu

"Cause we're the strongest, duh. Besides, it's too boring to be the leader, so we gave it to Nightmare" said the twins together.

"Whatever, just go" said Luna drinking tea.


	38. Chapter 37- the 3rd answer

**Psyka- Ya, i did and thx**

**sereneskydragonslayer****-well, she is kind of a spoilt rich kid**

**xxHoshinoSoraxx-Um, sorry but u got it wrong :/, and i like your ideal of dressing up Rogue *.***

** -ok, i'll try**

**AngelXReaper-Nope, sorry**

**crazyforanime001-Here u go**

** nikki-not really :/**

* * *

**At FTS**

"….Well, what about saying random things? So maybe one of our answers should be correct" said Erza

"Guess it'll work" said Natsu

"Yup, so who wants to go first?" said Hime

"I'll go, hm…dragon?" said Rogue, but nothing happened.

"Sphinx" said Laxus

"Exceed"

"Fish"

"Shawdow"

"Bird"

"Zombie"

"Mummy"

After a million answers later, everyone was out of answers and ready to give up.

"Ugh…..why is this so hard?" said Natsu

"Well, who's next?" said Erza

"Nope, I'm out of answers. The only person left that didn't say a single answer is Serena" said Laxus glaring at Serena.

"Me? I told you I only help Lu-chan" said Serena in a bored tone.

"But if you help us, its means you help Luce as well" said Natsu

"I guess so" said Serena thinking

"So what do you think the answer is?" said Rogue

"Well, the riddle did say it was from an ancient time, so it has to be something from Egypt or Rome. Then it said it's always feared, so it has to be a monster. But then it said pets as hair and its heart is like stone. So, the only creature I could think that has pets has hair is Medusa, since her hair is snakes and she can turn people to stone" said Serena

And at that time, the hand began to crumble and the members quickly jumped off it.

"The answer was Medusa? Why couldn't you said that earlier it could have save so much more time" said Laxus

"Whatever" said Serena

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Nightmare standing on a rock.

"Bustard! Where is Lucy!" said Rogue

"Oh, you could say that the emotionless princess is in sleep mode" said Kisu coming out from behind the rock.

"Teme! What did you do to Luce?!" shouted Natsu

"Oh, I guess you should fine out yourself…that is if you hurry" said a smirking Nightmare.

"Grr….." growled Rogue in his fighting pose, until a hand stopped him.

"I'll fight with pinky and you'll go, alright?" said Laxus

"…Hn" said Rogue as he node his head.

"Come on! We're running out of time!" yelled Erza

"….Good luck and thanks" mumbled Rogue to Laxus

Laxus smirked and replied "Hehe, make sure you bring back blondie, or I'll hunt you down"

"Hmp, their going have a harsh battle later alright." Said Kisu

"I wonder if they can beat the twins….." said Nightmare

"Oi, oi, where are you looking? The sooner we finish the sooner we can fine Luce!" said Natsu

**AT Gray and Sting VS Flora **

"Ohoho, let's get this over with. My babies are begging for blood! Vine Rap" said Flora, as her vines came out of the ground and shoot to Gray and Sting.

"Ice-make: Sword!" said Gray, as he used his ice sword to cut the vines.

"Dragon's Holy Slash!" said Sting, as he too cut the vines.

"My babies! Grr….Rose Thorn Shoot!" said Flora, as thorns appear beside her and flew to Gray and Sting.

"Ice-make: Shield!" said Gray, as he blocked the thorns.

"Not yet, there's still more! Venus Trap!" shouted Flora, as huge mouthed plants appear beside Gray and Sting, and tried to glop them up.

"Roar of the Holy Dragon!" yelled Sting, as he burned the plants.

"Kyaa! My babies! Fine, you ask for it! Red Vine Tree!" yelled Flora, as she stuck her hands out and red vines appeared, and flew around the two mages, and it trapped them, then make huge sharp thorns grow.

"No matter, I'll just cut it." Said Gray as he took his sword and slash it, but it didn't split.

"Ohoho, my special red vines can't be cut! It is impossible to be split!" laughed Flora.

"Then I'll just punch through it! Holy Dragon's Punch!" said Sting as he punched the vines which was so hard that the vines cracked.

"What! This can not be happening!" said Flora

"Better believe it, Ice make: Freeze!" said Gray as he tried to freeze Flora.

"No! World Wind Flower!" But that got blocked by Sting's "Holy Dragon's Punch!" So, Gray's ice went to Flora that make her freeze.

"Whew, that was close" said Gray, tried out

"Yup, I'll just stay here for awhile" said Sting sitting down.

"Hm, I thought you wanted to go see your precious Lucy?" said Gray

"Shut up, besides don't you have your Juvia?" said Sting smirking.

"What! I'm not talking about that!" said Gray, face red.

"Heh, well, I've given up on Blondie, since it's clear that Rogue will have her." Said a sad Sting.

"…..I kind of pity you"

**AT Lucy's **

"Hmp, looks like Flora got beaten. How useless" said Luna.

"Well, it was kind of obvious that she'll lose" said Daylight.

"Yup, she was just a stuck up wannabe, whom keeps saying that her plants are the most pretty in the whole world" said Midnight.

"Ya, what a slut. Did you know that when her plants wanted some blood, she actually went out and slept with other man, just to get them killed" said Daylight

"Eh? Why couldn't she just kill the man on the spot?" said Luna

"Hehe, because she's a total slut. Besides, there's a rule in our team saying that we will not cause any kind of commotion unless you have too, because it'll be a total troublesome to have the royal army chase us" said Midnight.

"Then why don't you kill them?" said Luna

"Because it's a waste of magic, so stop asking questions, old hag" said Daylight

"What did you just call me?!" yelled Luna as a vein popped on her head.

"Why? I just called you an old hag, because we're like 12 and you're like…a million year old lady that looks like 25" said Daylight.

"….." Luna just jawdrop and was speechless, since it was kind of true. I mean she is the princess of destruction and her kind would always look very young and would take a long time to die, even her mother haven't died yet.


	39. Chapter 38-the riddle maze

**Psyka-Thx :D**

**sereneskydragonslayer-i know, i wonder what kind of cream she uses**

**Gemstone Gal-Thx and good luck next time**

** -ya, too bad, i liked him too *sigh***

**RosettaIvory-Ok, here it is. and i like strawberries ^.^**

** Megastar-Thx :D**

* * *

**AT Lucy's**

Lucy's body apart from her head to under a chest is more or less rap with vines. Her eyes were completely lifeless and her whole body was getting paler and paler by the minute.

Meanwhile, Luna is sulking in the corner and the twins are playing with cards.

"…hateful twins, its your turn" said Luna looking at her mirror but still in the corner.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna die of boredom" said Midnight.

"Heh, you just said that cause I was winning" said a grinning Daylight.

"Hmp, whatever."

"But don't you think letting them solve the riddle then fighting them is kind of boring?" said Daylight.

"You're right….. *Insert smirking twins here*…..and I know just the game to play" said Midnight, with the evil smirk on his face.

Luna shivered "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Oh, don't worry, we're not gonna add you to our game" said Daylight

"At least, not for now" mumbled Midnight, but even so Luna heard it all and started to cry anime style thinking 'I'm going to be a test pet now am I'

**At FTS**

"Heaven's Wheel Armor!" yelled Erza, as she killed another 50 huge bugs, which cause its slime to burst out in all directions. (A/N: Ew!)

"Where do all this bugs keep coming from?!" yelled Hime.

After they left Natsu, they suddenly got attacked by bug's saliva, which totally smells. So they attacked back.

"Wait, there's a small light there" said Rogue pointing to a small hole that's blocked by the bugs.

"Yosh, leave it to me! Equip: Fire Empress Armor!" said Erza, as she used her swords to slash the bugs in half.

When they reached the light, the small hole came out a huge bug, one after another, and on top of the hole, is the riddle.

"Looks-huff-, like we found-huff- the riddle and where the bugs kept-huff- coming from" panted Rogue tiredly.

The riddle:

The Rose that is green,

Put the rose in the lock cause,

The next dangerous clue,

Lies in the Maze of Doom.

"….can I just smash it, since I have my magic back?" asked Rogue

"Yes you may please smash this totally confusing wall" said Hime.

"Shadow's Dragon Punch!" yelled Rogue, as he smashed the wall down.

But the weird thing is, what they saw was already even more confusing, they saw a huge maze, and on top of the entrance was the name on it, Maze of Doom. Then form where they were standing, which is high above. They could see a small little green light in the middle and at the end of the maze was a door with a rose shape lock.

"…don't tell me…we have to play this maze?!" yelled Erza.

"…..well, can't Hime fly us there?" said Rogue looking at Hime.

Hime shaked her head "Sorry, I can't. Cause the walls are magic proof, so I guess this is some kind of gaming riddle."

"Sigh, well let's get this over with" said Erza going to the entrance.

"Hehe, can you win our game?" said Daylight looking at their magic ball, that they poof in.


	40. Chapter 39-side story- How Lucy met Hime

**Psyka-Thx**

** -thank you and now Rogue shall punch his way to Lucy :P**

**Guest-you'll have to find out yourself~**

** Gemstone Gal-Beats me, i myself don't know :P**

* * *

**Hey! This ain't a next chapter of the story, it's a side story, cause I have no IDEAL WHAT TO DO! So Help? 0^0 (Ultra Puppy Dog Eyes) **ヽ(#ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ┌┛ Σ(ノ´Д`)ノ

**How Lucy met Hime**

This is after the fight with Sting (review chapter 2)

Lucy let out a small yawn "Sigh, that was an easy match, strongest dragon slayer my butt. They didn't even help me find my exceed…and I really wanted one" said Lucy all depressed.

"Sigh, looks like finding an exceed will have to wait" said Lucy as she let out a sad sigh.

Then, Lucy pulled out a long sheet of paper with guild names on it. "Let's see, next guild is…..Blue Pegasus", so Lucy teleported there and walked in the guild.

Once she walked in, 4 playboys greeted her. 2 handsome ones, 1 cute one and 1 werido.

"My, who is this lovely lady? If you could let down your hood and show us your beauty then I shall take you out on a date, yes?" said Hibiki

Lucy had to stop herself from vomiting, because there is a lot of things she hates and one of them is playboys, and that includes Loki.

So therefore, a vein appeared on Lucy's head "Shut up. Move away. And nobody gets hurt." Said Lucy dangerously, as she lift her hand on fire and burned Hibiki's clothes, which cause him to scream like a girl and run to the bathroom.

"Anyone else?" said Lucy as she glared at the other 3, which they all shake their heads.

"Good, now where's your master? I need him to sign this" said Lucy holding out a piece of paper.

"I'm right here, darling. I suppose that's the form for the grand magic games?" said Bob

"Yup" said Lucy as she handed the paper to Bob.

"Well, this going to take a while, so why don't you go out and play first?" said Bob

"Whatever" said Lucy as she walked out the guild.

"Aw, I wanted to play with her~" said Ren

"Baka, do you want to be burned a life?" said Bob

**Meanwhile at Lucy. **

"Sigh, might as well get ice-cream" said Lucy heading to the ice-cream shop which was next to a candy store.

Halfway there, she saw a bunch of kids beating something, which looked an animal. Being Lucy, she of course hates to see poor things get beaten up, so she went up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Lucy

One kid looked at her and said "None of ya business, old hag!"

A vein popped on her head and she used her magic to surround the kid with fire, "Listen here kid, I am not an old hag, now if you don't want to be burned I suggest you and your friends get out of here!" said Lucy with a very scary voice.

"EEK! I'm outta here, let's go guys!" said the boy as him and his friends ran away.

"Geez, troublesome kids. Because of them I'm wasting my precious time for ice-cream" muttered Lucy

"Um….I'm sorry for wasting your time of your ice-cream, but thanks for saving me" said a voice.

Lucy looked down and saw a snowy white exceed, with a pink bow on her tail and ear, and she had a pink tip on her tail.

"Um….your welcome? Well, see ya" said Lucy as she walked away.

"W-W-Wait!" yelled the cat, as she ran after Lucy.

"Huh?"

"W-W-Well, I was wondering if you would take me in, you know as your pet or whatever" said the cat

Lucy smiled and bends down "Well, do you have magic?"

"Sorry but I don't, I only know how to fly" said the cat looking down

"Don't worry, I'll teach you" smiled Lucy

"Really?! Does that mean you'll take me in?!" said the cat.

"Yup, I'm Lucy Heartiffila"

"I'm Hime! I love candy and I can store money in my bow" said Hime happily.

"Well, could you tell me why you were getting beat up?" said Lucy

"Well, I was just about to go to the store to buy candy. Then a boy said he wanted my bow for his sister, cause it was her birthday. And naturally I refused, so they beat me up" said Hime

"Its ok, come on lets buy your candy then we're get my ice-cream" said Lucy carrying Hime in her arms.

"Yay! Candy!" yelled the super happy Hime.


	41. Chapter 40-Erza

**Guest-Thx, but how is Rogue sexy? O.O**

** Gemstone Gal-IKR**

** Puppylove7-Thx 4 the compliment **

** -Thx, here you go ^.^**

** -Yup, poor Hibiki**

** RosettaIvory-Yup**

** Psyka-I know, so sweet**

** sereneskydragonslayer-Of course!**

* * *

**At FTS**

They have been running threw path after path, but there seem to be no exist.

"Where is the green rose?" said Rogue

"How should I know, we should have been at the middle of this maze by now!" replied Hime

"Wait, I smell cake!" said Erza stopping.

"Hey! This isn't time for cake!" yelled Hime

"But don't you think its odd there's cake in a maze?" said Rogue

"True, lead the way Erza" said Hime

"Let's see….this way!" said Erza pointing to the left side.

Then after turns and turns, they finally reached a wall with words on it and cake in front of it.

The words say: There are 3 cakes on the table and one fork, in front of the cakes are 3 buttons, press the button if the cake has 5% of salt.

"5% of salt? How are we suppose to know that?!" yelled Hime

"Cakey~ Ah….." said Erza in chibi mode, as she ate the first cake.

"Oh ya, we have the Erza cake tester" said Hime

"Next cakey~" said Erza, as she took the cake in the middle.

"…BLEH! This cake has salt!" yelled Erza.

"Then that's the cake" said Rogue as he pushed the middle button and the wall went down.

"Come on" said Hime, as she dragged Erza.

"No! My cake!" yelled Erza.

"Shut up" said Rogue

**At Rufus and Yukino **

"Well, this is kind of obvious that they had a very troublesome fight" said Yukino, looking around the very messy broken place.

"Well, if someone haven't had to drink her tea while sitting down, maybe we could have met them already." Said Rufus.

"Says the person that wanted to stop because of a white bunny" said Yukino smirking.

"What! I told you it was only because I can't memorize bunnies" said Rufus

"Heh, so the most memorizing guy on earth, can't even memorize bunnines" said Yukino chuckling.

"S-S-Shut up" said Rufus, coving his flushed face with his hat. (A/N: Yes, Rufus's weakness is bunnies! XD)

"Heh, looks like we found Minvera, Wendy and her cat" said Yukino. Looking at Minvera that's sitting on Cobra, waving her fan, while Wendy and her cat were sleeping.

"Well, looks like you beat of the ninjas" said Minvera.

"Yup, better go find the others now" said Rufus

"Fine with me. Oi! Little brat wake up" said Minvera as she shook Wendy up.

"ShUt Up!" growled Wendy in a death tone, that could even scared Erza and the Sabertooth Master.

"Eek!" said Yukino backing away.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that when Wendy is very scary if you wake her up" said Charle.

"Tell me that earlier!" said Minvera.

**At Natsu, Happy, Laxus vs Night, Kisu **

"Dark Power of the underworld, shout out the darkness inside of me, make the black fire blow and destroy the world, burn the….." chanted Nightmare

"Um….are you done yet?" said Natsu

"No! now let me finish!" yelled Nightmare, then he continued to chant.

"Screw this, Lighting dragon's punch!" yelled Laxus, as he ran to Nightmare, but then got blocked by Kisu's black sword.

"Heh, don't think such lame sword can block my attack

"Tell me something I don't know. That's why I created this, change: water whip!" said Kisu, as his black sword turned into a water one, then it caught Laxus's arm, which means that Laxus went flying to the wall.

Math: Lighting Vs Water= Lighting cannot hit Water! (A/N: I think…I don't know! So move on)

"Heh, not bad but I don't think you can defeat me with that! Lighting dragon's roar!" yelled Laxus

"Change: Wind Shield!"

But unfortunately, the lighting went threw the shield and hit Kisu.

"Argh!" yelled Kisu as he hit the floor.

"Lighting dragon's punch! Roar! Wing Slash! Claw!" said Laxus, as he kept hitting Kisu, didn't even gave him a chance to hit. Which cause Kisu to faint and Laxus very angry that he couldn't get Lucy because he already saw Lucy and Rogue by *cough*-Master of Sabertooth that recorded everything and sent it to Makarov-*cough*

Meanwhile, Natsu was already done beating Nightmare up, because he was taking way to long to chant that spell. (A/N: sorry, too lazy to type a fight)

"Well, if we're done here. Should we wait for the others or go after the rest?" said Happy

"Well, I think we should stay here" said Laxus

"Eh? Why?" asked Natsu.

"Cause, why don't we let Mister Shadow go save our beautiful princess" said Laxus crying anime style.

"Eh? Who?" asked the ever so dense Natsu

Laxus just faceplam.


	42. Chapter 41-Hime is the candy expert

**AT FTS- Erza, Hime, Rogue and Serena **

"My cake….." mumbled the depressed Erza

"For the million time, that was only 1 cake! So shut up and deal with it!" yelled Hime

"And a cake wasted!" yelled Erza crying anime style.

"Just shut up! Look, there seem to be a door there" said Rogue pointing to the wooden door.

"Not to mention there's the damn words again" said Hime.

"But then there's candy there" said Rogue pointing towards the jar full of candy.

"CANDY?! How come I didn't notice that?!" yelled Hime drooling.

Words:

The jar that is full of candy,

Guess how many candy are there?

There is a calculator on the table, please type your answer in there.

And no touching the jar.

"…..How do you suggest we count it, by not touching it?" said Erza.

"Why ask me? Ask the person that's crazy about candy over there" said Rogue pointing to Hime, that's still drooling.

"Uh….so what do you think?" asked Erza to Hime.

"….107 Candy! I want it!" said Hime running to the jar, but was hold back by Rogue.

"Why you! I'm goin-" said the angry Hime but was cut off by

"Shut up! Don't you now that you're not allowed to touch it! What well happen to Lucy if we do?!" yelled Rogue.

"…Gomen" said Hime looking at the floor.

Meanwhile, Erza was typing the answer, and so the door opened and there stood the green rose.

**At Rufus, Minvera, Wendy, Charle and Yukino**

"Hm, that's strange, we should have saw them already" said Wendy.

"Maybe they went farther away?" said Minvera

"Guess so, ah! Found them" said Yukino, pointing to Gray and Sting fighting.

"You dare say that?! Wannabe" yelled Gray

"Problem, Stripper?" said Sting

"Oh ya I do! Stingy Bee!"

"Then deal with it, Ice Fairy!"

"In your dreams! White Tiger!"

"Ha! That was a complete compliment"

"Um….guys?" said Rufus

"Huh? Oh, you're here" said Gray.

"Ya, so what are you guys fighting about?" said Wendy.

"He said that ice-magic sucked" said Gray pointing to Sting.

"Well, it's true!" yelled Sting

Minvera faceplam "You know what, let's just go ind Lu-chan and get the hell out of here" said Minvera.

"Hmp"


	43. Chapter 42- God damn it! Stop fighting!

** - Yup, i figured if Sting admired Natsu so much, he should be like Natsu!**

**Psyka-Yes, they are now crying in the corner.**

**Puppylove7-Thx, sorry if it was short.**

**sereneskydragonslayer- its is?**

**Gemstone Gal- Say thank you to the power of candy!**

**RosettaIvory-Thx!**

**AT Wendy's**

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Minvera.

"Aye sir!" said Gray and Sting in Happy mode.

"Geez, Sting and Minvera acts like Natsu and Erza sometimes" said Charle.

"Hey! Don't compare me to Salamander/ Tatiana!" yelled both Sting and Minvera.

"Ya, ya, ah! Watch out!" yelled Yukino, ducking, as a roar of fire came their way. But, the others didn't had enough time to dodged it, so they go burned and now their hair looks like an Afro.

"….WHO DID THAT?!" yelled Gray.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!"

"Lighting dragon's Roar!"

The other members saw Natsu and Laxus fighting with each other and it looked like both of them were almost going to pass out.

"THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!" yelled Minvera.

Natsu and Laxus stopped fighting and looked at the burned members, which cause them to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" yelled Minvera in anger, as she gave them the death glare of Erza.

"Eep! Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Natsu

"Ha! You got scared by a Sabertooth Erza!" laughed Laxus.

"WhAt WaS tHaT?!" said Minvera in a slowly scary way, which also cause Laxus to shake in fear.

"Um….why are you guys fighting?" said Rufus.

"Because this pink guy here said Lucy likes him more!" said Laxus.

"It is true, since she said I could call her Luce!" said Natsu back.

"Hell no, she likes me more cause she kissed my cheek" said Laxus.

"That doesn't mea-" but soon the demon-like Erza Minvera cut of Natsu.

"QUIET! You guys are going to find Lu-chan now! And on the way there, you guys better stop, or I'll make your lives a living hell!" yelled Minvera.

"AYE SIR!" said Natsu and Laxus hugging each other.

**At Rogue's**

"The rose…..we found it!" said Rogue

"Yup, and the door is right over there!" yelled Erza, pointing to the rose lock door.

"Come on!" said Hime, taking the rose and running for the door.

"Ready? On 3" said Hime preparing to open the door.

"1…." Counted Erza.

"2…." Continued Serena.

"3!" said Rogue.

Hime inserted the rose and the door opened.

**Now to Lucy's (Insert troll face here)**

"Tch, they passed the maze game" said Daylight.

"I knew we should have put a monster in there" said Midnight.

"Wait, there's suppose to be 6 of your members, but only 5 went to fight, so where is the 6th one?" said Luna

"Oh, you mean Kakazu. His right over there" said Daylight pointing to Kakazu in the corner counting his money.

"Um….why isn't he fighting?" said Luna

"Well, he can't really fight" said Midnight

"Eh? Then why is he with you?" said Luna confused.

"We keep him because his useful in counting and keeping money!" said the twins together.

"So his the banker in your team?" said Luna.

"Yup!"

"Well, that's kind of useless" said Luna sweatdropping.

"Well, we don't really care." Said Midnight.

"And this is our queue! See you later, old hag!" said Daylight as the twins disappeared.

"DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG!" yelled Luna


	44. Chapter 43-Lucy life

**At Erza's**

They opened and it reveled Midnight and Daylight.

"Congrats, you won the maze game!" said Daylight.

"But now it's time to battle us~" said Midnight

"Eh?! That wasn't the battle?!" yelled Erza

"Of course not, it was just for our own entertainment" said Daylight.

"YOU MEAN I DIDN'T GET TO EAT MY CAKE/CANDY BECAUSE ITS FOR YOUR OWN FUN!" yelled Erza and Hime.

"We don't care~" said the twins.

"Rogue!" said Hime in death mode.

"Aye?" said Rogue very scared.

"You go find Lucy, while we fight of this god damn twins" said Erza

"Eh? I thought you wanted to find Lucy?" said Rogue.

"I do but for now, I'll let you have the prince tittle, cause I have some twins to dispose of" said Hime in a ultra scary death tone.

"Aye madam! Let's go Serena!" said Rogue as he pulled Serena and ran off.

"Ready?" said Erza

"Of course" said Hime

"Well, this is going to be fun" said Midnight.

**At Wendy's group**

"How are we suppose to fine the exist in this maze?!" yelled Natsu as they ended in another dead end.

"Ugh! How did Erza's group find the way out of here?" said Minvera

"How should we know? Maybe their still stuck in this maze?" said Gray.

"Wait, couldn't Rufus use his magic to get out of here?" said Wendy

"It's a magic proof maze, so Rufus can't use his magic" said Yukino drinking tea again.

"But I memorize a spell that can disable the magic proof magic" said Rufus.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DID THAT EARLIER!" yelled Everyone.

"Because I thought you guys would know?" mumbled Rufus.

"Sigh, if you only follow us when we were at the riddle, we could have just smash the wall down instead of wasting time to figure it out" said Laxus.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fine the exist" said Sting

"Follow me" said Rufus walking away

**At Rogue's**

Rogue and Serena kept running up the stairs, until they finally reached the door.

So Rogue used his magic to smash the door down and it reveled Luna sitting on her throne while ucy was all tied up.

"LUCY!"

"Ara ara, that wasn't very polite, now wasn't it" said Luna with an evil smirk

"Luna! Give Lucy back!" said Serna, whom finally started talking.

"Oh, Serena dear. How nice to meet you and thank you for bringing the key." said Luna

"No way am I going to give it to you!" yelled Serena as she held the key closer.

"But look at your precious Lucy, she's almost out of life" said Luna pointing to the pale Lucy.

"I know that! But even I give this to you, you wouldn't give back Lucy!" yelled Serena

"But I will. I won't need Lucy if I have the heaven's key and Hell's key" said Luna.

"What?! The Hell key doesn't exist! Just like the Heaven's Gate!" said Serena

"It doesn't exist in our world, but it exist when the heaven's key and Hell's gate are put together, if I have those two then your Lucy will return" said Luna

"But Lucy is needed for this!"

"Yes, but I only need 80% of her life, don't you want the 20% Lucy that's alive?" said Luna

"….What do we do?" said Rougue to Serena.

"…" Serena was speechless, was she too save the 20% of life Lucy has and let the world crumble or don't save Lucy and still let the world crumble, either way the world is in risk!


	45. Chapter 44- Erza&Hime vs Mid&Day

**Erza & Hime vs Daylight & Midnight**

"I will get revenge on my candy" said Hime in a very scary death tone that would also scared God.

"Nobody messes with my cake" said Erza with the same tone as Hime.

The twins just smirked and said "Game Start"

"Cat magic: Metal Claw!" yelled Hime as her paw had long metal nails and she tried to claw the twins with it.

But it failed, because the twins jumped out of the way and cast "Twin magic: Rock Vortex", as fast as they said, all the rocks in the room began to form around them and some of them began to shoot to Hime.

"Equip: Adamantine Armor" yelled Erza as she shield Hime with her armor.

"Equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" when Erza equipped, she formed 100 swords and sent it shooting to the twins. Unfortunately the when the swords hit the rocks it got stuck.

"Hehe, you can't beat us, our power protects us and attacks, the more you try to attack us, the more out power increases, hehe" said the twins together.

"Tch, what do we do know?" asked Erza to Hime

"….wait, their power is twin magic…right?" said Hime

"Yes, I don't see how is that going to help" said Erza.

"Well, twin magic cannot work unless their together, so what if we separate them?" said Hime.

"That might actually work" said Erza

"Ah, looks like she figured out our weakness" said Daylight.

"But the question is, can they separate us?" said Midnight, as he got closer to Daylight.

"You're right, can you?" said Daylight as she went closer to Midnight.

"We'll see. Appear: Death Scythe" said Hime, as a scythe appeared.

"Then, game on!" yelled the twins.

"Death Blow!" yelled Hime as her scythe let out a huge slash.

"Twin magic: Lighting Protection" said the twins as they use their magic to block the slash.

But then, Erza equip into "Equip: Lighting empress armor! Lighting Absorb!" and absorb all the lighting magic.

"Wha?!" shouted Daylight, but there was not time to dodged the slash, so it came right between them.

"Kyaa/Ahh!" yelled both of the twins as they separated.

"Yosh! Equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Appear my swords!" yelled Erza, as she appeared about 100 swords to both of them.

"Eek!" yelled Daylight.

"Ready to give up?!" said Hime.

"….." the twins looked at each other, and both started to have a scary face on.

"HoW DaRe YoU sEpErAtE us?!" both of them yelled, as they jumped over the swords with a very high jump and e with each other again.

"What?!" yelled Erza and Hime.

"You'll regret separating us. Secret Twin magic: Kiss of Death!" said the twins, as they….kissed each other…..the others were like O/O and O 0 while their minds were thinking 'Dafuq'

Then suddenly, the ground shake and all the elements came crashing down and they started attacking Erza and Hime.

"Appear: Reverse Mirror" yelled Hime as she went in front of Erza and held out the mirror, which cause the mirror to reverse the magic back to the twins and hit them.

"AHH!" yelled both of them as they hit the ground and fainted, due to lack of energy and magic.

"Phew, that was close" said Hime.

"I know" said Erza.

"Well, looks like I'm not following Rogue anytime soon, cause that mirror takes up a lot of magic" said Hime sitting down on Erza's lap.

"Ya, let's wait here for the others."

**Meanwhile at Natsu's Group **

"We finally got out of that stupid maze!" yelled Natsu cheering.

"Shut up" mumbled Gray, cause when he fought with Natsu, Minvera gave them a very painful smack on their heads.

"Now then, let's catch up with the others" said Yukino.

"Eh~ but I want fish~" said Happy.

"Baka Neko" said Charle as she faceplam.

"Could you guys be anymore louder!" yelled Erza.

"Eh? Erza?!" yelled Gray.

"Shut up! I'm eating candy!" yelled Hime.

"Sigh, can we go find Lu-chan now?" said Minvera.

"Fine with me, at least someone is not doing something stupid" said Laxus.

"Whatever" said all of the others in unison.

**Then in Rogue's place **

"What do we do?" asked Rogue one more time.

"Yes what will you do Serena-chan?" said Luna smirking, cause either way she'll win

"I…I…..I pick" said Serena


	46. Chapter 45-Battle

Recap: "I…I…..I pick" said Serena

"Well? Spit it out, your wasting precious time" said Luna.

"….." Serena began to walk to Luna with her head down and key in her arms.

"Wha?! You're really going to give it to her?!" said Rogue.

"…Trust me" mumbled Serena.

"Haha, so you'll give it too me?! Good choice" laughed Luna.

"Release Lucy and I'll give it to you!" yelled Serena.

"Heh, no can do, I'm not stupid enough to release Lucy if I don't have the key" said Luna

"And I'm not dumb enough to give you the key without letting Lucy go" said Serena.

"Fine, be that way, I can either get the heaven's key to open the gate or I'll use all of Lucy's life force to do it!" said Luna.

"Tch" mumbled Serena as she continued to walk to Luna.

"That's it, come little guardian angel" said Luna smirking.

Then when Serena was 3 feet away from Luna, she ran and used the key to hit Luna in the gut.

"Ohft" said Luna as she landed on the floor.

"Rogue! Go get Lucy now!" yelled Serena.

"You got it!" said Rogue as he ran towards Lucy as fast as he can,

"Oh, no you don't! Mirror magic: the breath of fire!" yelled Luna as she quickly got up and held her mirror, which had spit out fire.

"You are not going anywhere! Transform: Angel Armor!" yelled Serena, as she transform into armor, with a sword, a shield and she strapped the key behind her back.

"Heh, you think you can beat me?!" said Luna.

"I can and I will! Angle Blast!" yelled Serena, as she use her sword and a white wave came out.

"Mirror magic: Copy, Dark Blast!" said Luna as she held out her mirror and a black blast came out.

As the magic crash with each other, Serena and Luna both charged at each other, with Luna changing her mirror into a sword and Serena charging with her sword held tight.

Meanwhile with Rogue, he was climbing up the wall to get to Lucy.

"Damn! How can a person climb this thing?! It's to empty!" said Rogue, as he tried not to fall down.

"If only Froch was here, I could fly up to Lucy's" said Rogue.

"Minna! We're here!" yelled Hime, as the others entered the room.

"Happy, Charle, go help Rogue" commanded Hime.

"Aye sir!" said Happy, as he and Charle went to Rogue.

"The rest of you let's go fight Luna" said Hime.

"No! Only an Angel can beat this person!" yelled Serena.

"But we have to help you!" yelled Natsu.

"…Fine, but the slayers will have to go and help Lucy!" yelled Serena.

"Fine with me!" yelled Laxus and Sting as they ran to where Rogue is.

"Wait for us!" yelled Wendy and Natsu.

"I'll help" said Hime as she too went to Lucy's.

"Now let's start" said Erza.

"Heh, you all vs me?! How unfair" said Luna.

"No matter, I can take you all. Mirror Mirror in my hand, who is the evilest of them all, if its me so be, then cast a population of me!" chanted Luna, as 5 more people that looks like Luna appeared.

"Wha?!" yelled the others.

"Don't worry, they aren't as powerful as me, that's if you're more power then them" laughed Luna.

"Shit" said Gray.

Meanwhile, Happy helped Rogue to fly up, while Charle helped Wendy and Hime helped Natsu and Sting, cause Laxus just teleported himself with his lighting.

Once everyone was in front of Lucy's, they began to pull the vines, but fail to pull it out cause it was really stuck.

"Oh man, this thing won't move!" yelled Sting.

"Can we just burn it?" asked Natsu, but then go hit on the head by Laxus.

"Baka, do you want to burn Lucy too?" said Laxus.

"Well, sorry." Mumbled Natsu.

"Oi, we don't have much time till the rest of the life that Lucy has is gone" said Charle.

"What do we do?" asked Happy.


	47. Chapter 46- Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza

"Damn it…" mumbled Sting.

"What else is there to try?" asked Natsu

"The hell should I know" said Laxus

They had tried almost everything they saw and had, they tried one of Erza's sword, Laxus's lighting, Hime's magic even the attempt to bite it off, but none of them worked.

Natsu looked around for something and he spotted the lava "Hey, why don't use that" said Natsu as he pointed at the lava.

"….You baka!" yelled the other dragon slayers excluding Wendy, as they hit Natsu on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" said Natsu

"For being a baka! We can't touch lava and even if we could it'll just burn Lu-chan in the end!" said Hime.

"Um…..minna-san, instead of arguing can we help Lucy-san now?" said Wendy

"But how?!" said Sting

"…..why don't we combine our powers together and make the vines disappear?" said Rogue

"Good ideal, maybe that would work" said Charle

"Yosh! Let's start!" said Natsu

**At Luna and the others **

"Equip: Cheetah Armor!" said Erza

"Open thee, Gate of the fish, Pisces" said Yukino

"Memory make: Night of the falling stars!" casted Rufus

"Bomb magic: War zone!" chanted Minvera

"Ice make: Canon!" said Gray

"Angel magic: Holy arrow!" said Serena

As everybody combine their magic, and it shoot to Luna.

Luna just chuckled "Hehe, what pathetic magic, come my look a likes defeat them" said Luna to the 5 other fake Lunas, as they all held up their mirrors.

"Mirror mirror in my hand, who is the evilest of them all? If its me then so be, reflect the magic and protect thee" chanted the Lunas.

As the magic hit the mirror, the magic went flying back to the others.

"AAH/KYAA!" shouted everyone as they all banged on the wall.

"Ugh" mumbled Erza as she tried to get up

"Hahaha! I told you, you can't beat me!" laughed Luna

"Tch, I won't lose. Equip: Armor of Nakagami!" yelled Erza

"Heh, like that can beat me! Mirror Repeat Reflect" said Luna as the mirror shoot out the magic that it reversed.

As soon as the magic hit Erza, she make it turn back to Luna.

"Eh? Reflect!" said Luna as she reversed the magic again

So it went to Erza and then she used her magic to turn it again

So it went like this, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza, Erza to Luna, Luna to Erza.

Ya so it went like this for about the whole 20 minutes and the others were like looking back and froth.

"Ok, enough!" shouted Minvera, as she teleported behind the real Luna and appeared a sword, which she held it to her neck.

"Wha?!" yelled a surprise Luna


	48. Chapter 47- dead

"Get that sword off my neck!" yelled Luna

"Ya right, like I'll do that" said Minvera

"Grrr…." Growled Luna

"Give up Luna or die" said Serena

"…..hahahaHAHAHAHA" laughed Luna like a crazy woman.

"What's so funny?" asked Erza

"You think you'll save your Lucy if you kill me?" said Luna

"Um…Yes?" said Gray

"HA! You'll need ME to release Lucy, cause can YOU take out those vines over there?! Let me tell you this, the vines are the things that are sucking up Lucy's life force and as longe the vines stay, you'll never save your dear Lucy" said Luna evily.

"Curses…" mumbled Serena

"…What do we do?" asked Erza to Serena

Serena looked up at the dragon slayers that are trying to release Lucy.

"GUYS! CAN YOU DO IT?!" shouted Serena

"We don't know! It's really hard!" yelled Sting

"Damn it!" said Serena

"Well, what will you do?" said Luna

"I-I-I….Minvera….let Luna go….." said Serena

"What?! Are you crazy!" yelled Minvera

"Haha! You heard the girl! Take this!" yelled Luna as she kneed Minvera in the gut, which made her drop the sword.

"Mirror change: Sword!" yelled Luna as her mirror changed in to a sword and she charged forward to Serena

"Serena look out!" yelled Erza

"Eh?"

But it was too late the sword went through Serena and blood went down her mouth.

"Serena!" yelled Everyone

Serena fell down and blood spat out of her body.

"….Gomen, minna. Looks like I have to go…..please save Lucy for me…" as Serena said her final words, she closed her eyes and a smile went to her face.

"HAHAHAHA! I finally have the key!" yelled Luna as she held up the key for everyone to see

"Wait, I thought angles and demons cannot be killed?" said Yukino

"Because Serena was cut by a sword that was made to kill our kinds" said Luna

"You demon!" said Minvera

"Keh, you guys actually believed that I can save Lucy? Oh please, the way was to kill me! And that was your chance but you guys fell for my trap!" said Luna

"So Serena died for nothing?!" yelled Erza

"Ha, just give up its already over" said Luna

"No its not!" yelled Hime as she flew down and grabbed the key away from Luna

"Wha?! My key!" yelled Luna

"It's not over! We won't give up! Wings of wishes: Sharp Tornado!" yelled Hime as her wings dissolved and went flying to Luna

"Like that can hit me, Mirror Reversed!" yelled Luna as her sword change back and the magic went back

"Ice-make: Shield" said Gray as he created a shield to block the attack. When the wings hit Gray's ice, it went back to Hime.

"Memory make: Night of the falling stars" said Rufus as stars came down and hit Luna

But it failed and Luan reversed it.

"Equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor" said Erza as she let out 100 swords and went flying to Luna

But again Luna reversed it.

"Ha! We can do this all day! I'll just keep reversing it until you're out of magic! And when that's done, Lucy would already die!" said Luna

"Tch, we have to some how get that mirror away from her!" said Minvera

"…I know! Gray, get ready with your arrow" said Yukino

"Alright, ice make arrow!" said Gray

"Yosh! Open thee: Gate of the balance, Libra!" said Yukino

Libra poofed out and made Luna fall

"Hya!" yelled Luna as she fell in the ground, which cause her to let go of the mirror

"NOW!" yelled Yukino

Gray let go of the arrow and it shoot through the mirror.

"NO! my mirror!" yelled Luna

"Yes! We done it!" shouted Hime

"No! you can't defeat me! I'm unstoppable! Nooooo…" yelled Luna as she grew old and turn into dust.

"We won…we won right?! We won!" yelled Gray

"Wait, what about Lucy?" said Minvera as everybody looked up

The vines on Lucy began to move but then the building shook.

"Wha?! What's happening?!" yelled Wendy

"I don't know, but lets get out of here!" yelled Rufus

"But what about Lucy?!" yelled Natsu

"…..She'll be fine" said Yukino

"Eh? Are you crazy?!" yelled Laxus

"I'm not! I know cause this building will not let her die!" yelled Yukino

"How do you know that?" yelled Sting

"Cause Libra can talk to things and she told me that!" yelled Yukino

"…..Alright then, let's go!" yelled Erza, as the lava started to rise

"…we're trusting you Yukino" said Laxus

Rogue looked at Lucy and kissed her forehead "Stay safe Lucy"

Everybody went close to Minvera and she teleported them out side the place.

And right on time, the place crumbled and stones and other things went flying up in the sky.

"Look! Is that Lucy?!" yelled Wendy pointing to a fast thing flying

"Your right! Come on!" yelled Rogue as they started running to where Lucy might fall.

Lucy was falling down, while Rogue mange to run and catch Lucy before she hit the ground.

"I'm so glad your safe, Lucy" said Rogue as he hugged her

"…..Rogue?"


	49. Chapter 48-Finally together

"Rogue?" asked a now wide-awake Lucy

"L-L-Lucy?!" said Rogue in a shock sate.

Lucy gave Rogue a small smile "Thanks for catching me Rogue"

Rogue's heart went a bump and he blushed a little at how soft Lucy is being right now.

"…Your welcome" mumbled Rogue to embarrassed to face Lucy right now, since his face is really red right now.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Stop flirting and let's go home!" yelled Minvera

Both Lucy and Rogue blushed at what Minvera called them.

"Tch, I can't believe we really got beaten by emo" said Laxus as he and the other 2 guy slayers walk with each other.

"Well, who would have thought Rogue would have won" said Sting

"I did!" said Hime flying down to them.

"I meant someone who can't see the future" said Sting

"I didn't. It was just obvious that Lucy liked him" said Hime flying ahead.

"Hey! How do you know that?!" said Natsu

"Hehe, I just read her diary, entry tittle: The starting day of the GMG." said Hime sticking out her tongue.

The 3 slayers jawdrop 'So we were suppose to lose even in the begging of this rivalry?!' thought everybody.

"Wait, does that mean Lucy's earth going to destroy power is gone and all her emotions came back?" asked Yukino

"…..Yup! Since when Serena and Luna died, the Heaven's Key mysteriously disappeared and since the castle stands because of the power that Luna has, it explains the reason why the castle collapsed." Explained Hime

"But that still doesn't explain why Lucy's emotions are back" said Wendy

"Well, that… it wasn't Lucy's power at all" said Charle

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Gray

"Well, it turns out, that since Lucy has this heavy burden about her parents dying when she was young. Her sadness grew so big that it made her lost most of her emotions and cause to have an evil power to destroy" explained Hime

"And how do you know all this?" asked Minvera

"Easy, since Luna is destroyed and our future seeing magic is back….." said Charle

"We used the magic and see what was going on!" said Hime

"Oh~, so what was the thing that made Lucy's sadness go away?" asked Erza

"Hehe, its love" said Hime lokking at the couple behind us.

"Mouh, I told you it wasn't my fault that I didn't notice it was a poison ice-cream!" said Lucy

"Then let me guess, you're hungriness took over you" said Rogue

"Yup!"

"Oh come on, just admit that you are addict to ice-cream" said Rogue

"…..Fine" pouted Lucy.

While they were having that talk, the others were giggling at how cute they look and surprisingly after Lucy said that, she took Rogue's hand and held it, which made both of them blush and look away.

"Aw, how cute~" said Minvera

"S-S-Shut up!" said Lucy still blushing.

**Meanwhile at place where the castle was already destroyed **

"Sigh, what would you guys do without me?" asked Kakazu, dragging the sleeping members.

"Oh quiet! You didn't even fought!" said Speedy as he bandaged his broken leg.

"Hey, I'm only the banker, besides I don't fight" said Kakazu

"Whatever, my poor babies got hurt by them! Don't worry, mummy's here" said Flora hugging her plants

"If you have that much energy then walk yourself!" said Kakuza, as he kept dragging them in a cart.

"But we're hurt!" said Midnight

"And tired!" said Daylight

"And I don't care! So get your butts out my cart and WALK!" yelled Kakazu

"NO!" yelled everyone else.

-Sigh-

And for the rest, the group went back home, and Lucy and Rogue was announced to be the cutest couple, which resulted in both of them blushing, Master Jemmine and Minvera saying that if Rogue ever make Lucy sad, they'll personally take him to hell. And eventually everyone had a great time in the guild partying all night.

**The End**


End file.
